Wicked: The Film ACT ONE
by Erydian
Summary: A script proposal for the movie. I thought it would be hard to start the movie off on the right foot, so I thought it over and scripted the first song. After the positive comments, I finished the first act.R&R.
1. A NOTE TO THE READERS

Readers,

My apologies.

So, I just looked over the Live Preview of my script, and it seems that FanFiction doesn't like my formatting. The actual document is properly spaced but I'm sorry, because I do NOT have the patience to sit and reformat everything for FanFiction. I hope it's followable as is, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your feedback!

Keep reading and writing,

Erydian


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked

Wicked Script

Erydian

_Screen fades onto the feet of dwarves. They are sloshing through the moonlit woods, carrying something massive, indicated by off-screen grinding noises. What looks like fog is soon realized as smoke. The camera cuts up to their faces, we see them grunting as they pull. The camera pulls back behind them, and we see the base of the Clock of the Time Dragon. It pans up and slowly zooms out, showing the immensity of the construct. It should look exactly like the picture in Chapter 1 of the book, except two large, black stone dragons should tower over the right and left of the stage like lion statues outside of a gate. The construct should be roughly the height of a large tree. We struggle to comprehend how the few dwarves pull the machine._

_The camera cuts to the town._

MUNCHKINLANDER 1

Do you hear that?

WIFE OF MUNCHKINLANDER 1

It sounds like a machine.

_The camera returns to the clock, which is now being lifted onto the Yellow Brick Road. The wings of the dragon on top spread wide as fire bursts skywards from its mouth. Its eyes glow solid yellow in the night. As the device moves now, it bumps and grinds over the cobblestone, ominously noisy._

_The camera cuts to the town again._

MUNCHKINLANDER 2

Look! Over there!

MUNCHKINLANDER 3

The Clock of the Time Dragon!

MUNCHKINLANDER 4

Quickly! Everyone, come see! It's the Clock! They've brought us the Clock of the Time Dragon!

_The clock is carted forward and stops. The dwarves disappear behind it._

_All over the village, people are whispering and running forth. Outside of the Emminent Thropp's manor, two munchkins stand before a window, probably Gardeners._

MUNCHKINLANDER 5

Come on! Let's go see it!

MUNCHKINLANDER 6

What news could it have for humble folk like us?

MUNCKINLANDER 5

Well, let's find out! Put your tools down!

_As they run off, we see, just for a half a moment, an oil can in the window on the sill. Before we have time to take it in, the camera returns to the Clock of the Time Dragon, which is now gathering an immense crowd._

_A DWARF appears on the stage._

DWARF

Who wants to see a show?

_The crowd roars in anxiety._

DWARF

Who wants news from the Emerald City, from Kiamo Ko, from the Vinkus, and Shiz! Who wants to be amazed by the magic of the great and powerful Clock of the Time Dragon?

_The crowd is so excited, we feel as if people may pass out._

DWARF

Then hold onto your things and gather your eyes upon the stage. This stage… of enchantment!

(_The DWARF disappears in a cloud of smoke._)

**No One Mourns the Wicked** begins.

_Atop the construction, one of the strange monkey-like creatures that open the original play twists a crank in the stomach of the dragon. Smoke comes from the mouths of the dragons on stage, and a mysterious green light appears, a cross between a flame and a glow. It explodes, and on stage, we see the appearance of the wicked witch's large cloth hat, just as we do in the original play. As the music surges, a wooden bucket lowers from somewhere higher and spills on the hat. The hat whips into the air as if caught by an unseen wind and then flaps forward terribly fast, suddenly a black curtain across the stage from dragon to dragon._

_The DWARF appears above everything._

DWARF

_Good news!_

_She's dead!_

DWARF and UNSEEN CHORUS FROM INSIDE THE CLOCK

_The Witch of the West is dead!_

_The Wickedest Witch there ever was,_

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz,_

_Is dead!_

_We see GLINDA as the MUNCHKINLANDERS join the song. She is sitting in her bubble, which has not changed much from the original show, but it does have a pink bubble emanating from the metal. She looks sad, almost heartbroken, but she sits up from her pink seat and folds it up into the metal circle._

MUNCHKINLANDERS  
_Good news!_

_Good news!_

MUNCHKINLANDER 7

Look! It's Glinda!

_GLINDA has put on a perfect smile. All traces of her prior sadness are completely gone. The pink sphere around the bubble is absorbed by the metal ring._

GLINDA

It's good to see me… isn't it!

(_The MUNCHKINLANDERS laugh._)

No need to respond. That was rhetorical!

My fellow Ozians.

_Let us be glad!_

_Let us be grateful!_

_Let us rejoice to find that goodness could subdue_

_The Wicked workings of You-Know Who._

_Isn't it nice to know _

_That Good will conquer Evil?_

_The truth we all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie for you and—_

MUNCHKINLANDER 8

Glinda! Exactly how dead is she?

GLINDA (_somewhat surprised that she was interrupted_)

Well… (_Settling down_) Because there has been so much rumor and speculation: innuendo… outuendo… Let me set the record straight.

According to this Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the Thirteenth Hour. The direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes.

The Wicked Witch of the West… is dead!

_MUNCHKINLANDERS cry out in excitement._

DWARF

_No one mourns the Wicked_

MUNCHKINLANDER 9

_No one cries "They won't return!"_

MUNCHKINLANDERS

_No one lays a lily on their grave…_

MUNCHKINLANDER 10

_The good man scorns the Wicked!_

MUNCHKINLANDER 11

_Through their lives, our children learn._

MUNCHKINLANDERS

_What we miss, when we misbehave._

GLINDA

_And Goodness knows_

_The Wickeds' lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're Wicked_

_You're left only_

_On your own_

MUNCHKINLANDERS

_Yes, Goodness knows_

_The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the Wicked_

_They reap only _

_What they've sown_

MUNCHKINLANDER CHILD

Glinda… (_She tugs GLINDA's dress.)_ Why does Wickedness happen?

GLINDA  
That's a good question. One that many people find confusifying. Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood. She had a father, who just happened to be the governor of Munchkinland. (_This causes some surprise and murmur in the crowd.)_

_In the midst of that speech, GLINDA gestures towards the Clock, and the camera zooms in on the black curtain which stays closed. As everything goes to black, we can barely see the red glow of the eyes of the dragons stage left and stage right. Suddenly, FREX turns on a lamp, and we see an entire living room, and no longer any more of the Munchkinlanders, no matter how the camera turns._

FREX

I'm off to the assembly, dear.

GALINDA (echo)

She had a mother. As so many do.

MELENA

Hurry back.

FREX

_How I hate to go and leave you lonely._

MELENA

_That's alright - it's only just one night._

FREX

_But know that you're here in my heart_

_While I'm out of your sight._

(_FREX leaves the house._)

GLINDA (echo)

And like every family - they had their secrets…

_A mysterious man whose face is hidden as MELENA dims the light appears. He is her sly LOVER. In one gloved hand, he carries a rectangular bottle filled to the brim with emerald liquid. They dance together as he sings._

LOVER

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty._

_I've got one more night left, here in town…_

_So have another drink of green elixir,_

_And we'll have ourselves a little mixer._

_Have another little swallow, little lady,_

_And follow me down…._

(_He pulls her onto the bed and draws the curtain.)_

GLINDA (echo)

And of course, from the moment she was born,

she was - well - different

_A goat-like MIDWIFE appears at the bedroom door and pulls open the bed curtain, followed by FREX. MELENA is alone on the bed, but pregnant. We know time has passed, maybe by a lighting change as the curtains are flung open._

MIDWIFE

_It's coming!_

FREX

_Now?_

MIDWIFE

_The baby's coming!_

FATHER

_And how?_

MIDWIFE AND FREX

_I see a nose!_

_I see a curl!_

_It's a healthy, perfect,_

_Lovely, little - _

_The Midwife lifts baby ELPHABA who is solid green._

FREX

Sweet Oz!

MELENA

(spoken) What is it? What's wrong?

MIDWIFE

_How can it be?_

FREX

_What does it mean?_

MIDWIFE

_It's atrocious!_

FREX

_It's obscene!_

MIDWIFE AND FREX

_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage_

_The baby is unnaturally_

MUNCHKINLANDERS (_Still not visible.)_

_Green!_

FREX (_Quiet the first time and then loudly_)

Take it away…. Take it away!

_The camera is suddenly back at GLINDA, who lowers her arm away from the stage as the black curtains close. We do NOT see the previous events behind the curtain. The stage is noticeably empty._

GLINDA (_Lost in a sympathetic reverie, she still stares at the stage._)

So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

MUNCHKINLANDERS (_Cold and distant, they break GLINDA's trance_)

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Now at last, she's dead and gone!_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land!_

_And Goodness knows_

_We know what Goodness is._

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked die alone!_

GLINDA (_The remorse momentarily returns._)

_She died alone…_

MUNCHKINLANDERS

_Woe to those _

_Woe to those _

_Who spurn what Goodnesses_

_They are shown!_

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

GLINDA (_Powerful again, chin up in the air._)

_Good news!_

MUNCHKINLANDERS

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

GLINDA

_Good news!_

MUNCHKINLANDERS

_No one mourns the Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

GLINDA

Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's… unexpected departure. So, if there are no more questions…

_The _DWARF _is seen atop the Clock with mysterious awareness. He stands cockily, though we can't see his face, but we can envision a smirk._)

DWARF

Glinda! Is it true that you were her friend?

_The crowd murmurs in fear and surprise._

GLINDA  
I… well I… yes.

_The crowd murmurs again._

GLINDA

Well, it depends on what you mean by friend!

_GLINDA wiggles her index finger and the bubble lowers to the stage. She steps out in front of the black curtain._

GLINDA

I did know her… that is… our paths did cross. At school.

_The crowd backs up slowly._

GLINDA (_Somewhat desperately_)  
You must understand. It was a long time ago!

_Most of the crowd is gone._

GLINDA  
And we were both very young.

_The screen blurs._


	3. Dear Old Shiz

_Bearing a strange compositional similarity to the last frame of the last scene, we see the inside of Shiz University's Great Hall and ELPHABA, waist-long ponytail flying, clad in glasses, a gray-blue suit and a cap that don't hide her green skin, runs through the doors into the auditorium. She shuffles embarrassedly into a seat at the back._

**DEAR OLD SHIZ **begins.

_The STUDENTS are gathered together in the marble Great hall. There are two white pillars on stage at either side of a great glass wall, which lets in plenty of sunlight. The STUDENTS sit on pews, and on both sides of the Great Hall are massive paintings of school headmasters and headmistresses from the past. Green ivy dangles amidst the paintings. The doorway leading in connects to the Entrance Hall where parents and attendants are placing students' luggage. The shot proceeds directly down the aisle to a dais, where MADAME MORRIBLE conducts a chorus of older students in formal robes and similar attire. She is in a massive red gown and her face is made-up excessively, ineffectively trying to hide her age. They sing the alma mater._

STUDENTS

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls:_

_The proudliest sight there is._

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned,_

_We shall still revere the lessons learned _

_In our days at dear old Shiz._

_Our days at dear old—_

_The doors fling open and GALINDA comes in, her arm raised, small handbag dangling from her fingers. She is dressed fashionably in the brightest pink and steals tremendous amounts of attention. She proceeds to walk the entire length of the aisle, and for a moment, we see her attendants carrying bags through the Entrance Hall. The attention is drawn entirely to her, as she sings._

GALINDA

_Ah… ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh-oh…_

_GALINDA proceeds to sit in the front row, between a collection of well-primped girls._

STUDENTS

_Dear old Shizzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_Muffled applause from the STUDENTS_.

MADAME MORRIBLE

Excellent! Everyone, absolutely excellent! Thank you all! If the first years would come to the front, older students may find your way to your dormitories. Thank you! Thank you!

_The crowd rises and presses towards the doors with little organization. ELPHABA, late, squeezes feebly through the pushes and shoves with her single suitcase and finds her way to the front._

_ELPHABA notices as the crowd dissipates that the other freshman students are staring perplexedly at her._

ELPHABA

What? What are you all looking at? Oh! Do I have something in my teeth? Oh, wait, is my underskirt showing? Alright, let's just get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've _always_ been green. No, I did _not_ eat grass as a child!

_FREX enters through the doors, pushing NESSAROSE, ELPHABA's younger sister, in a wheelchair._

FREX   
Elphaba!

ELPHABA  
And this is my younger sister Nessarose! As you can see, she's a perfectly normal color.

_As FREX draws attention, the STUDENTS hold muffled side conversations. Presumably, they are about ELPHABA's outburst._

FREX

Elphaba, stop making a spectacle of yourself! Remember, I am only sending you to this school for one reason!

ELPHABA

I know…. To look after Nessa.

FREX (_Turning to face NESSAROSE_)

My precious little girl. A parting gift.

_He hands her a small parcel, wrapped in red ribbon._

NESSAROSE

Father… (_She lifts a pair of ruby shoes from the box._) Oh! Jeweled shoes!

FREX

As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. And Elphaba. You take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much.

_FREX leaves, and ELPHABA feels noticeably snubbed._

NESSAROSE

Elphaba…

ELPHABA

Aww, what could he get me? I clash with everything!

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Powerfully._)

Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here at Shiz University, and whether you're here to study law, logic, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you!

_NESSAROSE wheels her chair to be in line with the pews._

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Excited._)

Now… oh! Oh, you must be the governor's daughter! Miss Nessarose! What a tragically beautiful face you have! (_She turns to Elphaba._) And you must—oh…

ELPHABA

I'm the other daughter. I'm beautifully tragic.

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Collecting herself._)

Well, I'm sure you're very bright.

GALINDA (_aside._)

Bright? She's phosphorescent!

MADAME MORRIBLE

Now, regarding room assignments…

_A few assistants, including GROMMETIK, a small golden robot that whirs about, hand out pages of room assignments. While this is happening, GALINDA raises her hand._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Is this regarding room assignments?

GALINDA

Oh, no, Madame Morrible, thank you for asking. But I've already been assigned a private suite.

_There is intense murmur and indignation between the other students._

_GLINDA raises her hands, and when she doesn't get attention, she claps once, very loudly. The room goes silent and she smiles._

GALINDA (_Assuringly._)

But you can all come visit me whenever you want.

_This seems to please everyone. Two girls, PFANNEE and SHENSHEN, grab hands and sigh._

PFANNEE

Oh… How good of you!

SHENSHEN

You are so good!

GALINDA (_Reveling in the attention._)

No, I'm not.

PFANNEE and SHENSHEN

Yes, you are!

GALINDA (_With a wide smile and no meaning behind her words._)

Just stop!

_She proceeds to toss her air from side to side, attracting the attention of a few boys. GALINDA turns to face MADAME MORRIBLE._

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Impatient._)

Do you have a question?

GALINDA  
Yes. You see, I am Galinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands. (_She gestures to show how Up her Uplands are._) And… (_She grabs MADAME MORRIBLE's arm and moves forward._) I've applied to your sorcery seminar. Indeed, that is my sole purpose in attending Shiz. To study sorcery… (_She bumps MADAME MORRIBLE playfully with her hip._) with you! Perhaps you recall my entrance essay: "Magic Wands… Need They Have A Point?"

MADAME MORRIBLE

Ahh. Yes. However… I do not teach my seminar every semester. Unless of course, someone respectful were to come along.

GALINDA

Uh… exactly.

ELPHABA

Madame Morrible! We've not received _our_ room assignments.

MADAME MORRIBLE  
The governor made his concern for your sister's well-being quite apparent. So, I thought it best she share my compartment, where I can assist her as needed.

ELPHABA

Oh, well, I've always looked after my sister—

NESSAROSE

Elphaba…!

MADAME MORRIBLE  
But he never mentioned you. A slight gulch, not to fret. We'll find some place to put you.

ELPHABA

But, Madame…

GALINDA (_Aside of the main conversation._)

You know, I don't think she even read my essay…

_GALINDA is talking to BOQ, a tall munchkin boy who is clearly more interested in GALINDA then what she's saying._

BOQ  
That is so unfair! You should say something!

GALINDA

Should I.

_As MADAME MORRIBLE speaks, GALINDA turns to BOQ, nods, and musters up her courage, stepping forward just as MADAME MORRIBLE finishes._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Attention! Which of the young ladies will volunteer to share a room with Miss Elphaba?

GALINDA

Madame Morrible…

MADAME MORRIBLE

Oh, thank you dear.

_GALINDA is clearly surprised. She looks around, wondering why she's being thanked. Before MADAME MORRIBLE speaks, she seems to be proud of whatever it is she's done._

MADAME MORRIBLE

How very _good_. Isn't that good of her students? This young lady has her own private suite, yet she's good enough to share it. Oh, bravo!

_The other students clap. GALINDA is mortified._

MADAME MORRIBLE

So, you see, Miss Elphaba, you can room with Miss Galinda!

ELPHABA (_Patiently._)  
Look, Madame Morrible, you don't understand—

MADAME MORRIBLE

To your rooms, students!

ELPHABA  
No, wait! No!

_MADAME MORRIBLE begins to wheel NESSAROSE down the aisle, other students walking ahead and some behind, cutting off ELPHABA from her sister. ELPHABA fights forward, using her suitcase as a battering ram._

NESSAROSE

Elphaba, please!

ELPHABA

But I promised father!

MADAME MORRIBLE

Ladies and gentlemen, please head off to your dormitories.

_When they all arrive in the Entrance Hall, students ascending the stairs and others pouring through archways, ELPHABA thrusts her suitcase on the floor._

ELPHABA  
Let her go!

_The wheelchair bursts out of MADAME MORRIBLE's hands and begins spinning towards ELPHABA's outstretched arms. This unnerves NESSAROSE greatly, who plants her hands on the arms of her wheelchair and forces her face towards ELPHABA._

MADAME MORRIBLE  
How did you do that?

_GALINDA makes an aside to Boq. She has likely not really looked at him yet. Viewers should feel that once they separate, GALINDA won't recognize BOQ from anyone else._

GALINDA

How did she do that?

NESSAROSE (_Vehemently, but through her teeth_.)

Elphaba! You promised things would be different here!

MADAME MORRIBLE

You mean, this has happened before?

ELPHABA

Uh… well… something just comes over me sometimes. Something I can't describe. But I'll try to control myself.

_ELPHABA moves to her sister._

ELPHABA

Sorry, Nessa.

_MADAME MORRIBLE sweeps forward and grabs NESSAROSE's chair. She brushes NESSAROSE's luggage onto the floor and GROMMETIK comes over and lifts it above his head._

MADAME MORRIBLE

What? Never apologize for a talent! Your talent is a gift! And that's my special talent: the talent-est talent.

_MADAME MORRIBLE wheels NESSAROSE's chair to her private office, ELPHABA walking beside her, and GALINDA following from the rear. They enter, and it is lavish: a blazing hearth lights up the pinks and roses of the room. _

MADAME MORRIBLE

Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?

_MADAME MORRIBLE gestures for Elphaba to sit across the desk._

ELPHABA

Not really.

_GROMMETIK dumps the luggage inside the door and leaves, brushing against GALINDA's leg as if trying to run over her foot. GALINDA is hiding behind the door, listening intently._

MADAME MORRIBLE

I shall teach you privately and take no other students!

GALINDA (_In muffled indignance._)

What?

**The Wizard and I** begins.


	4. The Wizard and I

MADAME MORRIBLE

_Oh, Miss Elphaba._

_Many years I have waited_

_For a gift like yours to appear._

_Why, I predict the Wizard could make you his Magic Grand Vizier! _

ELPHABA  
The Wizard?

MADAME MORRIBLE

_My dear, My dear._

_I'll write at once to the Wizard._

_Tell him of you in advance._

_With a talent like yours dear, there is_

_A Defin-ish chance. If you work as you should,_

_You'll be making good._

GALINDA (_Pushing desperately against the door._)

Madame Morrible?

_MADAME MORRIBLE walks out and pushes GALINDA aside, making room for NESSAROSE's chair as MADAME MORRIBLE and NESSAROSE leave to MADAME MORRIBLE's bedroom suite, closing the door behind them. _

MADAME MORRIBLE

Not now, dear.

_GROMMETIK wheels over and makes an ineffective guard._

GALINDA

Something's wrong. I didn't get my way. I need to go lie down.

_ELPHABA falls back against her chair, and looks at the wall as if looking past it. She crosses her arms and thinks, her mouth hanging slightly._

ELPHABA

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

(_She examines her hands._)

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide_

(_She looks up determinedly._)

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good._

(_Standing._)

_So I'll make good!_

_ELPHABA proceeds to leave her chair and go to the door, grabbing her suitcase. She exits, standing back in the Entrance Hall. She looks around with a grin and then continues._

ELPHABA

_When I meet the Wizard…_

_ELPHABA plants her suitcase on the ground and sticks out her hand, shaking air._

ELPHABA

_Once I prove my worth,_

_And then I meet the wizard:_

_What I've waited for since—_

_Since birth!_

_And with all his wizard wisdom,_

_ELPHABA catches a glimpse of herself in a floor to ceiling mirror against one wall, and rubs her hand over her emerald complexion._

ELPHABA

_By my looks… _

_ELPHABA puts back on her determined face._

ELPHABA

_He won't be blinded!_

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_

_Or like Munchkins…_

_So small-minded?_

_No!_

_He'll say to me,_

"_I see who you truly are:_

_A girl on whom I can rely."_

_And that's how we'll begin,_

_The Wizard and I!_

_ELPHABA grabs her suitcase again and marches straight out the front doors, her smile larger, her heart aflutter with excitement. _

_Shiz University's grounds are beautiful. ELPHABA stands outside of a large gothic building with ivy trailing across much of the walls. The windows are curved except for their pointed tops, and a large, circular, stained glass window brings colored sunlight into the Entrance Hall. There are other buildings behind this dormitory, but they are likely not seen in any of the first shots. _

_Tall, beautiful rose bushes race against the wall. Ahead of her, a cobblestone path runs down a large hill, and a thin but richly-colored forest lines the distant sides of the path, leaving plenty of clear view ahead towards the baby blue sky. In the center of this courtyard is a massive fountain shooting water roughly fifteen feet into the air._

ELPHABA

_Once I'm with the Wizard,_

_My whole life will change._

'_Cause once you're with the Wizard,_

_No one thinks you're strange._

_No father is not proud of you;_

_ELPHABA looks up at the building._

ELPHABA

_No sister acts ashamed._

_And all of Oz has to love you,_

_When by the Wizard you're acclaimed._

_And this gift or this curse_

_I have inside,_

_Maybe at last I'll know why_

_As we work hand in hand…_

_The Wizard and I!_

_ELPHABA sits on her upright suitcase, leaning back, and lets the sunlight drape over her. She removes her blue cap and lays it in her lap, letting her long black ponytail hang down._

ELPHABA

_And one day,_

_He'll say to me,  
"Elphaba, _

_A girl who is so superior…_

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_

_Have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an absurd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris…_

_Would it be alright by you_

_If I de-green-ify you?"_

ELPHABA (_with modesty_)

_And though, of course, that's not important to me,_

ELPHABA (_with intense gusto_)

"_All right! Why not?" I'll reply._

_Oh, what a pair we'll be:_

_The Wizard and I!_

_Yes, what a pair we'll be:_

_The Wizard and—_

_ELPHABA suddenly lapses into a reverie. She looks ahead, and the screen fades into what is clearly a vision. It's footage from the later song Thank Goodness. MADAME MORRIBLE has her hand on FIYERO's shoulder, and as she finishes speaking she throws her hand into the air and an entire crowd moves in excitement. The audio is still the music of The Wizard and I, and as ELPHABA cuts back in, we return to her. She is holding her head, and her face is in an exhausted daze._

ELPHABA

_Unlimited…_

_My future is unlimited._

_And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy—_

_I know, _

_It sounds truly crazy. And true,_

_The vision's hazy,_

_But I swear, someday there'll be_

_A celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_ELPHABA stands up, snatching her bag and runs forward to the fountain, though she keeps her distance from the firing water._

ELPHABA (_with the greatest energy feasible_)

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,_

_Feeling things I've never felt,_

_And though I'd never show it,_

_ELPHABA pitches her suitcase into the fountain and it rises on top of the center jet, flying into the air like a rocket. It's tossed onto the grass, but she begins singing as it rises._

ELPHABA

_I'd be so happy I could melt!_

_And so it will be for the rest of my life,_

_And I'll want nothing else till I die!_

_Held in such high esteem,_

_When people see me,_

_They will scream_

_ELPHABA raises her hands into the air and turns her head to the sky. The camera looks down at her, the fountain centered at the top of the screen, her centered at the bottom._

ELPHABA

_For half of Oz's favorite team:_

_The Wizard…_

_And I!_

_The camera pans up, higher and higher on "I" and then fades to black as the song closes._


	5. What Is This Feeling?

**What Is This Feeling? **begins.

_Both girls are in their new, shared suite. We realize time has passed. GALINDA's bed is on the right and faces the door. It is large and pink, a thick queen-sized four poster with a massive frilly comforter, pink curtains, and countless pillows. ELPHABA's bed is on the left: a standard, camp-cabin cot with a thin white mattress and cast-iron frame. By the left of her bedside is a four-feet wide, two-and-a-half-feet tall bookshelf made of iron and glass. By the right of GALINDA's bedside are several built-in shelves for her dozens of pairs of shoes._

_To the left side of the room is the door to the bathroom, between their beds is the window to the courtyard, and opposite on the other wall are their desks on either side of the door to the hall._

_Both girls are writing home to their parents._

GALINDA

Dearest, darlingest momsy and pops-icle.

ELPHABA

My dear father.

GALINDA and ELPHABA  
_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._

ELPHABA

_But of course, I'll care for Nessa._

GALINDA

_But of course, I'll rise above it._

ELPHABA and GALINDA

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond._

_Yes._

_There's been some confusion for, you see,_

_My roommate is:_

GALINDA (_Looking at Elphaba and drawn out._)  
_Unusually and exceedingly_

_Peculiar_

_And altogether,_

_Quite impossible_

_To describe…_

_There is a medium-sized pause as ELPHABA decides how to describe GALINDA._

ELPHABA (_With sudden satisfaction and a thorough nod._)  
Blonde.

_Both girls rise from their desk and face each other._

GALINDA

_What is this feeling,_

_So sudden and new—_

ELPHABA

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you?_

_They turn away. GALINDA puts her hand to her wrist._

GALINDA

_My pulse is rushing…_

_ELPHABA raises her hand to her forehead._

ELPHABA

_My head is reeling._

_GALINDA looks in a hand mirror in horror._

GALINDA

_My face is flushing!_

BOTH

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

BOTH (_Realization dawning._)

_Yes! _

_They approach each other, their faces inches apart._

BOTH

_Loathing!_

_Unadulterated loathing!_

GALINDA (_Nudging her face forward.)_

_For your face—_

ELPHABA _places her hand by her mouth and opens it outward like a flower, miming "voice."_

_  
ELPHABA_

_Your voice—_

_GALINDA makes a sweeping gesture towards ELPHABA's suit._

GALINDA

_Your clothing—_

BOTH

_Let's just say - I loathe it all!_

_During the next few lines they grab their book sacks (ELPHABA's a brown sling and GALINDA's a pink tote bag) and move towards the door with increasing speed, shoving each other to get there and through first. GALINDA prevails and flings it open._

BOTH

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing!_

_They proceed down the hall, ELPHABA power-walking and GALINDA running in very tiny, girlish steps. All the while they stare each other down._

BOTH

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation…_

_It's so pure… so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing…_

_They turn the corner and rush down a stairwell that puts them in the Entrance Hall. They cease to acknowledge each other._

BOTH

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

_In the hall, a crowd of about ten students are waiting in a huddle for GALINDA. They see her, acknowledge her, and then glare at ELPHABA. GALINDA and ELPHABA come down (their) left and right sides of the Grand Staircase respectively and peel apart. ELPHABA moves to her right and goes to a door behind the staircase leading outside and behind the dorm building. GALINDA moves to her left and joins the group as leader. BOQ is there and he takes her bag. She doesn't notice who he is. She goes through a symmetrical door on her side and, (STUDENTS following), out back as well. _

STUDENTS (_Glaring at ELPHABA all the while._)

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_Once outside, they follow the path towards the History building, passing a massive statue of the Wizard._

STUDENTS

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias,_

_But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

GALINDA

_Well…_

_GALINDA points to Elphaba, her purse hanging from her wrist, and chin up in the air. ELPHABA keeps walking down the path, now ahead._

GALINDA

_These things are sent to try us!_

_GALINDA and the students follow ELPHABA, taunting and mimicking her._

STUDENTS

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside_

_With someone so disgust-i-ci-fied_

_We just want to tell you:_

_We're all on your side!_

_We share your_

GALINDA AND ELPHABA

_What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new,_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you?_

_My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling,_

_Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes…_

_Ahh…_

STUDENTS (_in counterpoint_.)  
Loathing!

Unadulterated loathing!

For her face, her voice,

Her clothing!

Let's just say,

We loathe it all!

Every little trait however small

Makes our very flesh

Begin to crawl…

Ahh…

GALINDA and ELPHABA

_Loathing!_

_They enter the history building._

GALINDA AND ELPHABA

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation._

_It's so pure, so strong._

STUDENTS  
Loathing!

Loathing!

Loathing!

STUDENTS

_So strong! _

_They go up the stairs, ELPHABA powering ahead, never looking back._

GALINDA AND ELPHABA

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last _

_ELPHABA enters the room and GALINDA's crowd meets up with the rest of the class in the hall. NESSAROSE is there with the lingerers._

GALINDA AND ELPHABA

_And I will be loathing _

_For forever loathing_

_Truly deeply loathing you_

_My whole_

_Life long!_

STUDENTS (_in counterpoint._)  
Loathing!

Loathing!

Loathing you… Loathing you…

Loathing!

Unadulterated loathing!

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND, an upright goat in professorial robes, and the history teacher, approaches. Everyone rushes into the room ahead of him, GALINDA leading._

ELPHABA (_Pivoting around from behind the door._)

Boo!

_GALINDA screams._

_ELPHABA laughs and takes her seat as the class files in._


	6. Something Bad

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND enters. He stands before a chalkboard that can be flipped to reveal the other side. His desk is in front of it, but off to the far side, angled from the windows. The students sit on old wooden benches that go back about three rows like pews. The walls are relatively bare, like an Oxford classroom. There may be paintings._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Settle down, ladies and gentlemen! Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays and I am amazed to report… some progress. Although some of us still tend to favor form over content. Miss Glinda.

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND returns GALINDA's essay._

GALINDA  
It's GA-linda.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Yes, of course. Glinda.

GALINDA

You know, I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name—

ELPHABA (_Angrily rising._)

Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name's not the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. And maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us…

_ELPHABA nods, acknowledging the fact that DOCTOR DILLAMOND is a goat._

ELPHABA

Are different.

GALINDA

Well…

It seems the artichoke is steamed!

_The class laughs._

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND raises one leg and begins kicking the floor—as goats are known to do—with another to regain attention._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (P_assionately._)

Miss Elphaba has a point. Doubtless, you've noticed, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token goat. But it wasn't always this way.

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND hands the essays to BOQ, who passes them out around the room._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Oh, dear students, how I wish you could've known this place as it once was. When I would walk these halls and hear an… an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow-leopard solving an equation, a wildebeest waxing philosophic! Can you see students what's being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less… well…

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND glances lovingly at ELPHABA._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Colorful.

Now, what set this into motion?

ELPHABA

From what I read, it began with the Great Drought.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Raising his pointer to some notes on the board._)

Exactly! Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became… who can we blame?

_There is a pause with no answer._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term, "scapegoat?"

_ELPHABA's hand rises._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND  
Someone besides Miss Elphaba.

_GALINDA stands._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Pointing happily._)

Yes! Miss Glinda!

GALINDA (_Impatiently._)  
It's GA-linda. With a "Ga." And I don't see why you can't just teach us history… instead of always harping on the past.

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND moves to the chalkboard again and begins to flip it over._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND  
Well, perhaps these questions that I've prepared will—

_The questions have been thoroughly erased and in their stead, the phrase "Animals Should Be SEEN And NOT HEARD!" is written in brick red chalk. There is a lengthy silence of total bewilderment as the students see what was done._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Shaking._)

Who is responsible for this?

_No one responds._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Furiously._)

I'm waiting for an answer!

_No one can look DOCTOR DILLAMOND in the eye as he stares around the room. Even ELPHABA's face is down in her desk, solemn._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Gravely._)

Very well. That will be all for today.

_No one moves._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Raging._)

You heard me! Class dismissed!

_The class gathers their things and leaves. NESSAROSE sees the pain in her sister's face and hesitates in the doorway._

ELPHABA

You go on ahead, Nessa.

_NESSA nods solemnly, sympathy in her eyes, and then wheels out after the other students. DOCTOR DILLAMOND sits at his desk, head in his hooves, as ELPHABA walks towards the board, her book sling over her shoulder again._

ELPHABA (_Reading._)

Animals should be seen and not heard?

DOCTOR DILLAMOND  
Oh, Miss Elphaba. Don't worry about me. Go… go on and join your friends!

_ELPHABA walks towards his desk._

ELPHABA

Oh, that's alright. I have no friends.

_ELPHABA pulls a paper-wrapped sandwich from her sling and holds it up._

ELPHABA  
Would you like to share my lunch?

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Greatful for the kindess._)

Oh… oh, thank you. How kind.

_ELPHABA unwraps her sandwich and in one fluid motion places the sandwich to her mouth and hands DOCTOR DILLAMOND the paper wrapping. DOCTOR DILLAMOND tears the paper with his mouth and chews. He swallows this first piece, but looks at the rest and hands it back to ELPHABA, dropping his head into his hooves again._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Oh, I've lost my appetite.

ELPHABA  
You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do…

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND is surprised by this statement, always thinking her resistant to her classmates' taunts. The viewer should be slightly jarred as well._

ELPHABA

But YOU shouldn't!

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Leaning in sympathetically._)

Miss Elphaba… if only it were just a matter of some words on a chalkboard. The things one hears these days. Dreadful things! Miss Elphaba…

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND leans in and looks around, almost paranoid that someone will hear. ELPHABA lays her sandwich on the table and leans in._

**Something Bad** begins.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Starting in a whisper._)

_I've heard of an Ox,_

_A professor from Quox,_

_No longer permitted to teach_

_Who has lost all powers of speech._

ELPHABA (_Horrified._)

What?

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Yes!

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

_And an Owl in Munchkin Rock:_

_A vicar with a thriving flock_

_Forbidden to preach…_

_Now he only can screech!_

_Only rumors - but still - _

_Enough to give pause_

_To anyone with paws._

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND rises and moves to the window, looking out at the students gathering around the statue of the Wizard._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

_Something bad is happening in Oz…_

_ELPHABA rises as well and looks at DOCTOR DILLAMOND intently._

ELPHABA

_Something bad? Happening in Oz?_

DILLAMOND (_Returning his gaze to ELPHABA._)

_Under the surface_

_Behind the scenes_

_Something baaaaaaad—_

_Both DOCTOR DILLAMOND and ELPHABA are startled by DOCTOR DILLAMOND's sudden animal sound. He covers his mouth, and then calming, runs his hand over his head._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Umm…

Bad.

ELPHABA

Doctor Dillamond, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?

DOCTOR DILLAMOND  
I… I don't know what came over me!

ELPHABA

So… you're saying that all of these animals have somehow… forgotten how to speak? How is that possible?

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

They say that… fear… must drain them. Maybe they just get discouraged.

_There are several quick knocks on the door, and then MADAME MORRIBLE lets herself in, followed by tiny GROMMETIK. ELPHABA fixes her glasses._

MADAME MORRIBLE

I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class.

_ELPHABA eyes GROMMETIK as he wheels into the room. He, for no clear reason, whirs towards the far corner of the room. ELPHABA's face shows a hint of curiosity and a tinge of distrust._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Are you alright, Doctor?

_MADAME MORRIBLE notices ELPHABA for the first time._

MADAME MORRIBLE  
Miss Elphaba! You're still here? I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.

ELPHABA

Oh, yes, Madame, ordinarily I would be, but you see—

MADAME MORRIBLE

I see what? I do hope I haven't misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanding mistress, and if one has ambitions to meet the Wizard… well… I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point.

_MADAME MORRIBLE stares at DOCTOR DILLAMOND with pursed lips and an upturned chin, wholly arrogant. He is looking out the window again, however, and doesn't notice. MADAME MORRIBLE turns to GROMMETIK and stares at him for a duration, as if they are speaking telepathically. GROMMETIK doesn't move until the pause ends; it's as if he was trying to stay behind. He moves forward and looks at DOCTOR DILLAMOND with a face oddly crossed between distaste and stone-faced. MADAME MORRIBLE and GROMMETIK finally leave._

ELPHABA

I'd better go.

_ELPHABA grabs her lunch from the desk and places a hand on DOCTOR DILLAMOND's shoulder. He turns slowly to face her. She lowers her hand and then pauses._

ELPHABA

Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to go to the Wizard for help, because once he knows, he'll make it right. That's why we have a Wizard: to keep Oz wonderful!

ELPHABA

_So nothing bad._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

I hope you're right.

BOTH

_Nothing all that bad_.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

_Nothing truly baaaaaad—_

_There is the same shock in both their faces._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Sorry.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND moves for the door.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Bad.

ELPHABA

Could really happen here…

In Oz…


	7. Dancing Through Life

_The screen zooms in as ELPHABA stares out the window to the courtyard. We slowly are able to see GALINDA running after MADAME MORRIBLE at some distance behind, waving her hands ineffectively. The screen cuts to GALINDA as she stops running and stomps her foot._

GALINDA

Madame Morrible!

_MADAME MORRIBLE is now long gone, and GALINDA drops her hands panting. She is now standing beside the statue of the Wizard._

GALINDA  
Drat!

_GALINDA realizes that BOQ is standing beside her._

GALINDA

Oh, excuse my language.

BOQ

Oh, um, Miss Galinda. Remember me?

_GALINDA wracks her brain but doesn't show it. She taps BOQ on the shoulder playfully._

GALINDA  
Oh, yes of course.

_GALINDA remembers._

GALINDA  
Hello, Bick.

BOQ (_Nervous._)

B…B…Boq. You know, back in Munchkinland, we have a saying, when two people are well-suited—

_She cuts him off intentionally, but again covers with her acting. She playfully pushes against his shoulder._

GALINDA

Don't tell me you're a munchkin!

BOQ (_Surprised._)

Would it make a difference?

GALINDA (_Avoiding the point._)

Aren't you extremely tall?

BOQ (_Proudly._)

Well… I don't like to brag, but—

_The sound of hoofbeats hits the cobblestone path from behind. A horse-drawn carriage comes towards the statue. The driver calls out to his passenger, a young, handsome boy in sharp, expensive clothes._

DRIVER

Here we are, sir! Shiz University!

FIYERO (_Waking up._)

What? Hmm? Already? What a shame… Well, see you soon, Averick. And don't worry. I won't last any longer at this school than I did at any of the others. He climbs out, taking a modest luggage out of the back and throwing it on the ground.

GALINDA (Excitedly t_o BOQ, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward._)

Do you realize who that is?

BOQ (_Inredibly giddy._)

You're touching me!

GALINDA  
That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie prince who's reputation is so scandalacious!

_GALINDA lets go of BOQ as she gets close to FIYERO and stops walking. FIYERO starts to approach her. She looks at him and then away, as if he's not in her league, and then proceeds to flick her hair from side to side and smile. FIYERO stares at her for a moment, and then leans back and does the same. GALINDA leans in, grabbing his arm._

GALINDA

So, were you looking for something?

_GALINDA lets go and turns to give a profile._

GALINDA

Or… someone?

FIYERO (_Snapping to._)

Uh… yes… some sort of History class.

_BOQ runs up and pushes them apart, looking over FIYERO's arm to see the schedule in his hand._

BOQ

Oh, yeah… That's the history building right over there.

_BOQ bends his knees to move to push FIYERO towards it, and as he leans forward, GALINDA grabs his coat by the tails with her purse hand pointed up in the air and pulls him back. She doesn't look at him._

GALINDA (_Suggestively to Fiyero._)  
That class just ended.

FIYERO

Oh? So then, what does one do for fun around here?

_FIYERO begins to approach GALINDA again._

_GALINDA leans in and lifts her leg behind her._

GALINDA

Nothing. Until now…

_BOQ fakes a giggle and smiles as he shoves them apart, quickly interjecting._

BOQ (_Using a cartoonish voice._)  
Oh, we just study.

FIYERO (_His arm around BOQ's shoulder._)

What? Well, I see that once again the responsibility of corrupting my fellow students…

_FIYERO leaps onto the statue of the Wizard, hoisting himself up by the statue's cane._

FIYERO

…Falls to me.

Fortunately, I'm up to the task.

_FIYERO playfully punches the statue across the chin._

**Dancing Through Life **begins.

FIYERO

You see…

_The trouble with schools is…_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson._

_Believe me._

_I've been kicked out of enough of them to know._

_They want you to become less callow…_

_Less…_

_FIYERO looks at GALINDA and she begins to giggle hysterically._

FIYERO

_Shallow._

_But I say why invite stress in?_

_FIYERO jumps from the statue and grabs GALINDA's History textbook from her hand._

FIYERO

_Stop studying strife._

_He throws the textbook across the lawn. BOQ runs after it to FIYERO's amusement._

FIYERO

_And learn to live_

_The unexamined life._

_BOQ returns with the book, and just as he holds it out to GALINDA, FIYERO grabs GALINDA's hand and spins her aside, beginning to dance, much to her delight._

FIYERO

_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface._

_Gliding where turf is smooth…_

_Life's more painless_

_FIYERO drops down, his knees wobbling like jelly._

FIYERO

_For the brainless._

_FIYERO rises back up and opens his hands out as he asks his question. He consequently hits BOQ in the head._

FIYERO

_Why think too hard_

_When it's so soothing?_

FIYERO (_Gathering the crowd's attention._)

_Dancing through life:_

_No need to tough it_

_When you can sluff it off as I do!_

_FIYERO starts moving forward towards the doors of the Dormitories. _

FIYERO

_Nothing matters,_

_But knowing nothing matters…_

_It's just life,_

_FIYERO turns and sees NESSAROSE, and then addresses her._

FIYERO

_So keep dancing through!_

_FIYERO shoves the doors wide, letting them smack against the inside wall as the other students follow him inside._

FIYERO

_Dancing through life,_

_Swaying and sweeping,_

_And always keeping cool…_

_Life is fraught-less_

_When you're thoughtless;_

_FIYERO begins to ascend the Grand Staircase._

FIYERO

_Those who don't try_

_Never look foolish._

_Dancing through life,_

_Mindless and careless…_

_FIYERO calls down from the top of the stairs._

FIYERO

_Make sure you're where less_

_Trouble is rife!_

_FIYERO slides down the banister, landing on his feet, and then dances the crowd to the front door and out into the courtyard._

FIYERO

_Woes are fleeting,_

_Blows are glancing_

_When you're dancing_

_Through life!_

_FIYERO spins around, now with the crowd standing in front of the fountain. He tosses his arm over GALINDA's shoulder._

FIYERO

So. What's the most swankified place in town?

GALINDA

That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.

FIYERO

Sounds perfect!

_FIYERO lifts his head to the crowd and throws up his arms, getting their attention._

FIYERO

_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom._

FIYERO (_More quietly._)

_We'll meet there later tonight…_

_We can dance till it's light._

_Find the prettiest girl._

_FIYERO holds his hand out to GALINDA as he delivers the next line, but BOQ quickly steps in and grabs her hand, spinning her around._

FIYERO

_Give 'er a whirl!_

_As BOQ finishes spinning GALINDA, his hand falls—a little too low for her comfort—and she smacks him with her purse. As she turns away, BOQ raises his hands to the smack and treasures her touch._

FIYERO

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom…_

_Come on, follow me!_

_You'll be happy to be there!_

ALL

_Dancing through life_

_Down at the Ozdust._

FIYERO

_If only because dust_

_Is what we come to_!

ALL

_Nothing matters,_

_But knowing nothing matters…_

_It's just life_

FIYERO

_So keep dancing through:_

_FIYERO starts to lead the group back to the dormitory to change for the dance, hailed as king of the crowd. As they walk off, BOQ approaches GALINDA. FIYERO gives GALINDA a look of exasperation but is swept into the massive mob._

BOQ

Miss Galinda, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me.

_As GALINDA doesn't know what to say, he presses the matter, pausing between sentences._

BOQ

I'll be right there.

Right by your side.

Waiting.

All night.

GALINDA

Oh! That's so… umm… kind, Bick!

BOQ  
Boq.

GALINDA (_Trampling his correction._)  
Bick, do you know what would be even kinder?

_GALINDA points to NESSAROSE who is the last of the crowd to be attempting to fish through the doors. She has hatched her plan and plays it to the "t."_

GALINDA (_Sweetly and innocently._)

_See that tragically beautiful girl?_

_The one in the chair?_

_It seems so unfair_

_We should go on a spree_

_And not she._

_Gee…_

_I know someone would be my hero_

_If that someone were _

_To go invite her…_

_GALINDA furrows her brow and looks around, wondering who could possibly match that description._

BOQ (_Eager to please GALINDA._)

Well, maybe… I could invite her!

GALINDA

Oh, Bick, really?

_You would do that for me?_

BOQ

I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda!

_BOQ chases after NESSAROSE, grabbing the door a second before it shuts._

BOQ

Excuse me… uh… Miss Nessarose! I have something I'd like to ask you!

_He turns one last time to smile at GALINDA, and just as the doors close, we see him do a bell kick. The closed door reveals that FIYERO was waiting patiently behind it._

FIYERO

Oh, you're good.

GALINDA (_Grinning tremendously._)  
Oh, Ijust don't know what you mean.

_GALINDA flicks her hair from side to side again. FIYERO matches it with one suave, quick flick. GALINDA giggles._

GALINDA

Well, you know, I do happen to be free tonight, so…

FIYERO

So I'll be picking you up around eight?

GALINDA

Well, after all…

_Now that we've met one another,_

FIYERO AND GALINDA

_It's clear we deserve each other!_

GALINDA

_You're perfect!_

FIYERO

_You're perfect!_

_They grab hands and leap up onto the side of the fountain, keeping their balance._

BOTH

_So we're perfect together._

_Born to be forever_

_Dancing through life!_

_FIYERO steps closer, possibly to kiss GALINDA, as it is the perfect romantic spot with the water dazzling up into the air behind them. But the screen fades to black before this is even close to witnessed._

_When it returns, ELPHABA is walking beside NESSAROSE down a new path. NESSAROSE is wheeling herself and ELPHABA is mildly distracted by her History book. They go through a large stone archway, with more ivy trailing down the side. It's some sort of garden on the campus._

ELPHABA

It really is absurd.

Some silly rich boy appears and everyone goes out to worship him at some cultish social gathering.

NESSAROSE (_As if revealing a surprise._)

Even me!

I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Boq was too shy to ask me, but once Galinda encouraged him—

ELPHABA (_With disgust._)

Galinda?

NESSAROSE

No, don't! Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life, thanks to Galinda.

NESSAROSE

_Finally, for this one night_

_I'm about to have a fun night_

_With this Munchkin boy_

_Galinda found for me._

_NESSAROSE mimes with her hands to ensure that ELPHABA realizes how tall Munchkins are, and then cuddles her imaginary BOQ like a teddy bear before continuing._

NESSAROSE

_And I only wish there were _

_Something I could do for her_

_To repay her._

_Elphaba, see?_

_We deserve each other,_

_And Galinda helped it come true!_

_We deserve each other,_

_Me and Boq._

NESSAROSE

_Please, Elphaba, try to understand._

ELPHABA

_I do…_

_ELPHABA turns to look in the direction of the dormitories. The ensuing chords mark cuts from shot to shot of different students putting on their outlandish outfits for the party. The last shot is in ELPHABA and GALINDA's room. ELPHABA is not there. PFANNEE and SHENSHEN, the two giddy girls from the afternoon that GALINDA arrived are helping her change. She has clothes all over her bed and a few gift boxes on top of them._

GALINDA  
Alright, do me up.

_GALINDA leans over, and PFANNEE places her foot on her back and pulls at the cords of her somewhat short, pink, and unsurprisingly frilly dress._

GALINDA

Now I have to accessorize myself for Fiyero.

_GALINDA looks around at the packages on the bed, her hands up in the air as she tries to choose. SHENSHEN reaches over and grabs a box, opening it. Inside is a black, pointed hat._

SHENSHEN

What in Oz's name?

GALINDA s_natches the hat back and holds it at a distance, as if it might bite her._

GALINDA

Pretend you didn't see that. My granny's always giving me the most hideoleous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.

_The girls look at each other and then to ELPHABA's bed. They reach out their hands towards it, palms open, and remind GALINDA of reality._

PFANNEE and SHENSHEN

Yes, you do.

GALINDA (_Looking at the pointed hat._)

Oh, no, I couldn't. Could I?

_The trio moves towards the door, excited, and as GALINDA reaches for the handle, the door opens into the hallway. ELPHABA is standing there, and they both jump, surprised to see each other._

ELPHABA (_Swallowing her pride._)

_Galinda, Nessa and I were talking about you just now-_

GALINDA (_Seizing the opportunity._)

And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!

GALINDA (_Creating excuses on the fly._)

_It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?_

_You know black… is… this year's pink!_

_You deserve each other_

_This hat and you._

_You're both so… smart!_

_GALINDA lays the hat on ELPHABA's books, which she is holding out horizontally with both hands at arms length._

GALINDA

_You deserve each other,_

_So here, _

_GALINDA pats the hat and steps past ELPHABA._

GALINDA

_Out of the goodness of my heart!_

_GALINDA, PFANNEE, and SHENSHEN leave as ELPHABA enters the room. She closes the door, tosses her book aside, and holds out the hat, grinning, her eyes seemingly at the verge of tears, though it is logical that ELPHABA has never and will never cry._

_The camera pans across the room, leaving ELPHABA to go get changed, and fades into the outside of the Ozdust ballroom. It's a music hall in the middle of the local village, with white pillars and balloons rising up into the night. Bright blue and white streetlamps illuminate the white façade._

_The camera cuts inside. A huge circular trellis has been erected over the stairs coming in. The trellis and walls are lined with lights and the floor is polished marble. There are tables around the edges of the dance floor, but no one is sitting: everyone is dancing or standing by the catering table._

_FIYERO hands GALINDA a glass of juice._

GALINDA

What's in the punch?

FIYERO

Lemons, and melons, and pears.

GALINDA

Oh, my!

_The camera rotates and finds BOQ walking with a glass towards NESSAROSE. He lays it on the table and almost gets hit by a couple twirling full across the floor._

BOQ

_Listen, Nessa…_

NESSAROSE

Yes?

BOQ

_Uh… Nessa…_

_I've got something to confess, a_

_Reason why… well… _

_Why I asked you here tonight._

_Now I know it isn't fair—_

NESSAROSE

Oh, Boq, I know why.

BOQ

You do?

NESSAROSE

_It's because I'm in this chair_

_And you felt sorry for me._

_Well… isn't that right?_

BOQ (_Furtively glances at GALINDA and then turns back to NESSAROSE._)

No! No! It's because… because…

_Because you are so beautiful!_

NESSAROSE (Elated.)

_Oh, Boq, I think you're wonderful!_

_And we deserve each other!_

_Don't you see, this is our chance?_

_We deserve each other,_

_Don't we, Boq?_

_NESSAROSE squeezes his hand and his eyes spread._

BOQ (_Quickly._)

You know what?

_Let's dance!_

NESSAROSE

What?

BOQ

_Let's dance!_

ALL

_Dancing through life_

_Down at the Ozdust_

_If only because dust_

_Is what we come to!_

_And the strange thing:_

_Your life could end up changing_

_While you're dancing_

_Through!_

_The doors open, and MADAME MORRIBLE slides gracefully in._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Miss Upland!

GALINDA (_Surprised._)  
Madame Morrible! What are you doing here?

MADAME MORRIBLE

I have something for you.

_MADAME MORRIBLE comes over and gracefully draws a silver rod from her gown._

GALINDA (_Elated._)  
Oh, Madame, a training wand! How can I ever express my gratitution?

MADAME MORRIBLE  
Don't thank me. This was your roommate's idea, not mine.

GALINDA

What? Elphaba?

MADAME MORRIBLE

Miss Elphaba requested that you be included in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night, or she would quit the seminar.

GALINDA

But, why?

MADAME MORRIBLE

I have NO idea. My personal opinion is you do NOT have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong.

_MADAME MORRIBLE begins to leave. She turns one last time to look at GALINDA._

MADAME MORRIBLE

But I doubt you will.

_GALINDA seems down._

FIYERO

What is it?

GALINDA (_Regretting her prank._)

I got what I wanted.

FIYERO

Then what's the matter?

GALINDA (_After a pause, she puts on her smile._)

Nothing.

FIYERO

Good. Let's dance!

_The camera rises slowly up the stairs, past the dancers, and as the door closes on MADAME MORRIBLE, it opens a second later to ELPHABA. She is wearing a hideously boring black-grey dress and the pointed hat. The dancers all stop in horror and stare._

_ELPHABA points proudly to her hat before realizing that everyone is afraid of her. She looks around and takes the hat off, fumbling to fix her glasses. She, for the first time, seems afraid of her own action and stares around in discomfort. Suddenly, she finds her resolve, plants the hat back on her head, and walks down the stairs, slowly and regally. The hall is deathly silent._

FIYERO (_Whispering._)

Who in Oz is that?

GALINDA (_Hushed._)  
My roommate. Please don't stare.

FIYERO (_Hissed back._)

How can you help it?

ELPHABA looks around one last time, swallows in air, and then, very slowly and with dramatic tension, begins to dance. It is an awkward, unusual, and dorkish dance, but she keeps at it, slowly and rhythmically, in the dead silence, as if she hears her own music.

FIYERO

Well, I'll say this much for her. She doesn't give a twig what anyone else thinks.

GALINDA

Sure she does. She just pretends not to. Oh, I feel awful.

FIYERO  
It's not like it's your fault.

_This breaks GALINDA's heart, and she walks forward, into the deserted center of the dance floor. ELPHABA glares at her momentarily and then continues dancing, looking away. GALINDA taps her shoulder._

GALINDA  
May I cut in?

_ELPHABA struggles to repress the hint of a smile. GALINDA proceeds to mimic ELPHABA's dance, doing a possibly worse interpretation, but she doesn't stop. After a time of total embarrassment, ELPHABA joins her, and they circle the empty ring of floor._

_GALINDA is suddenly presented the opportunity to escape as ELPHABA looks away. She sees her two friends at just a distance and locks eyes. For a moment, she stops. But then she turns around and faces ELPHABA. She walks right up to her, ELPHABA meeting her in the center, and GALINDA repeats the strange dance, adding fluidity and grace. Suddenly, the music starts to play again, to the surprise of everyone. But the dancers all follow suit and move in on the circle. They proceed to do the dance as well, and as they do, GALINDA steps forward and hugs ELPHABA. She then takes her by the hand as FIYERO approaches, and the three talk jovially._

ALL

_And the strange thing:_

_Your life could end up changing_

_While you're dancing_

_Through!_

_The music concludes and the screen cuts to black._


	8. Popular

_The camera returns with just the blurred glow of the window of GALINDA and ELPHABA's room. It focuses to reveal that they are just outside of it, sitting on the roof below. Assumedly, they have just climbed the convenient two-and-a-half-foot distance to the rooftop and are enjoying the night. The roof is flat, and ELPHABA sits on the edge, letting her feet dangle. GALINDA sits on the windowsill, swinging her feet. GALINDA is in her pink nightgown and pink slippers, with a pink rose over her ear. ELPHABA is still in her dress from the dance._

_GALINDA _(_Surprised, but excited for her roommate._)

Your very first party ever?

ELPHABA

Well, do funerals count?

_GALINDA squeals with laughter._

GALINDA  
Your very first party; oh, wow! Ooh! I know.

_GALINDA slides off of the windowsill and onto the rooftop._

GALINDA

Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone. I'll go first.

_GALINDA sits down next to ELPHABA on the roof's edge._

GALINDA (_Clutching onto ELPHABA's shoulder._)

Fiyero and I are going to be married!

_GALINDA sings out with excitement and leaps back up, unable to contain her jubilation. As if to release enthusiasm, she runs across the roof to the window, and then back to ELPHABA, sitting down again. She takes a large breath._

ELPHABA

He's asked you already?

GALINDA (_Suddenly calming._)

Heh. No. He doesn't know yet.

_ELPHABA shakes her head but smiles._

GALINDA

Now, you tell me a secret.

_GALINDA backs toward the window and sits on the sill again._

ELPHABA

Like what?

GALINDA  
Oh, I don't know.

_GALINDA leans into the room towards ELPHABA's side and disappears behind the wall, reaching for something. She promptly returns and is holding a narrow bottle in her hand._

GALINDA  
Like, why do you always sleep with this tiny little green bottle under your pillow?

_ELPHABA rises and rushes over to her._ _The following exchange is very fast._

ELPHABA

Give that back.

GALINDA  
No.

ELPHABA

Come on, please.

GALINDA  
Tell me, first.

ELPHABA (_Snatching the bottle from GALINDA's hands._)

It was my mother's!

_There is a lull as ELPHABA looks at the bottle, ensuring it wasn't damaged._

ELPHABA

That's all.

_GALINDA _(_Dropping her chin onto her hands._)

That's not fair. I told you a really good one.

ELPHABA (_Looking out at the full moon._)

My father hates me.

_GALINDA gasps._

ELPHABA

No, that's not the secret.

GALINDA (_With relief._)

Oh…

ELPHABA

The secret is… he has a good reason. It's my fault.

GALINDA (_Coming to sit beside her._)  
What? What is?

ELPHABA

My sister is… the way she is… you see, when mother was carrying Nessa, father began to worry that the new baby might come out…

_ELPHABA looks expectantly at GALINDA, gesturing to herself._

ELPHABA

Green. He grew so worried that he made our mother chew milkflowers day and night. Only… it made Nessa come too soon… with her little legs all tangled… and our mother… never woke up. None of which would ever have happened… if not for me.

GALINDA (_Softly._)

But… that was the milkflower's fault, not your's. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true.

_ELPHABA looks at her and smiles. GALINDA puts her arm around her and looks out across the grounds. At a distance, she sees a clocktower poking up towards the midnight sky._

GALINDA (_Excitedly pointing._)

Oh, look! It's tomorrow!

_ELPHABA smiles again, looking at her bottle._

GALINDA

And Elphie… is it alright if I call you Elphie?

ELPHABA  
Well, it's a little perky…

_GALINDA is very excited about this new name. She takes the bottle from ELPHABA and starts walking it back towards the room._

GALINDA

And you can call me…

_GALINDA lays the bottle inside the sill._

GALINDA (_Grinning and dipping her head shyly._)

Galinda!

_ELPHABA laughs and looks out over the horizon, promptly interrupted._

GALINDA  
You see, Elphie… now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.

ELPHABA

Oh, you… REALLY don't have to do that.

GALINDA

I know…

That's what makes me so nice.

**Popular **begins.

GALINDA

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I_

_GALINDA leans in, as if to tell a secret._

GALINDA_  
(And let's face it… who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?),  
_

GALINDA (_Dramatically miming._)

_My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed._

GALINDA (_Standing._)_  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over!  
I know I know exactly what they need.  
And even in your case—_

_GALINDA takes a very lengthy pause to size up ELPHABA, removing ELPHABA's glasses and then returning them._

GALINDA_  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face—_

_Don't worry: _

_I'm determined to succeed._

_GALINDA spins majestically around, twirling her nightgown._

GALINDA_  
Follow my lead…_

GALINDA (_waving ELPHABA over to her._)

_And yes, indeed.  
You… will… be…  
_

_GALINDA closes her eyes and smiles, lifting her head._

GALINDA_  
Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!_

_GALINDA pushes ELPHABA away to demonstrate._

GALINDA_  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys:  
Little ways to flirt and flounce._

_Ooh!_

_GALINDA gestures to her slippers._

GALINDA_  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
_

_GALINDA begins to unravel ELPHABA's long braid determinedly, to the point where she's tugging, and then throws it loose over her shoulders._

GALINDA

_How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts  
To be popular.  
I'll help you be popular!_

_GALINDA stands tall and throws her arms over ELPHABA and an invisible companion. _

GALINDA_  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,_

_GALINDA steps forward and swings an imaginary putter or croquet mallet._

GALINDA_  
You'll be good at sports:_

_Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start_

_GALINDA waves her hand on and on, demonstrating distance._

GALINDA_  
'Cause you've got an awfully LONG way to go…  
_

_GALINDA throws her arm consolingly over ELPHABA's shoulder._

GALINDA_  
Don't be offended by my frank analysis…  
Think of it as personality dialysis!  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a sis-_

_Ter and adviser…  
There's nobody wiser.  
Not when it comes to popular!_

_GALINDA steps to the edge of the roof, throwing her music to the world._

GALINDA_  
I know about popular!  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were… _

_GALINDA looks back at ELPHABA._

GALINDA

_Well… are._

_There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming pop-u-ler—_

Elphaba (_Modestly fixing her rhyme._)

_Lar!  
_

_GALINDA, regaining focus, dances ridiculously during the "La's" across the roof, catching herself, hands behind her, against the windowsill.  
_

GALINDA

_La… la! La… la!  
We're gonna make you _

_Pop-u-lar!  
_

GALINDA (_Demonstrating her worldviews._)_  
When I see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf_

_GALINDA purses her lips to demonstrate for ELPHABA. She begins to put lipstick on ELPHABA._

GALINDA_  
To _

_Think _

_Of _

_GALINDA pauses to admire her handiwork and then utilizes the lipstick as her new prop._

GALINDA (_Continuing._)_  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Especially great communicators.  
Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_GALINDA wheels on ELPHABA_

GALINDA_  
Don't make me laugh!_

_Don't.  
They were popular! Please—_

_It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude,  
It's the way you're viewed!  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like…_

GALINDA(_Laughing as she points to herself._)

_Me!_

ELPHABA

This is never going to work.

GALINDA  
Elphie… you mustn't think like that any more.

_GALINDA moves to the window, and she reaches inside to draw out her training wand and hand mirror, both of which are just inside. She lays the mirror on the sill and holds onto the wand._

GALINDA

Your whole life is going to change. And it's all because of me!

_GALINDA is so excited by this prospect, she begins to shake her hips._

GALINDA

Here, let's try this: this is how you flick your hair.

_GALINDA prepares herself for her daring deed, and then after some build-up, gently tosses her hair._

GALINDA

Toss, toss.

_ELPHABA tries to mimic it, but the effect is terrible._

ELPHABA

Toss, toss?

GALINDA  
Well, not quite. You can use your hand.

_ELPHABA tries again and fails._

GALINDA (_Demonstrating._)

Why don't you put a little hip into it? Here: flip, flip.

_ELPHABA tries this too, to no avail._

GALINDA

Well, OK, you may just wanna use your whole body.

_GALINDA does not say anything but instead goes all out._

ELPHABA

Umm…

GALINDA (_Dizzy._)

Well, you'll practice.

_GALINDA stumbles over to grab her training wand. She faces away from the window and ELPHABA faces her._

GALINDA

I will now turn your… frock… into a beautiful ball gown… Ooooh…

_GALINDA waves her wand about majestically._

GALINDA  
Ballgown!

_Nothing happens. GALINDA taps the wand a few times in her palm before trying again._

GALINDA

Ballgown!

_GALINDA holds the end of the wand up to her eye._

GALINDA  
Is this thing on?

ELPHABA (_Stepping forward._)

You want me to try?_  
_

GALINDA

I got it, I got it.

_After looking at the wand for a half-second, she changes her mind and tosses the wand behind her and through the window._

GALINDA

Just wear the frock; it's pretty! Now… for the finishing touch.

_GALINDA leans back, and lets her hair flick aside. She pulls the rose from her hair and walks over to ELPHABA, tucking it behind ELPHABA's ear. GALINDA steps back, and then in pride, clasps her hands together._

GALINDA (_Gasping._)  
Ooh… I just knew it! Pink goes good with green!

_She steps back and fetches the hand mirror from the sill._

GALINDA (_Holding up the mirror._)_  
_Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful. 

_ELPHABA takes the mirror and walks up to the window, using the light from inside. She smiles, and then hops onto the sill. She looks at her reflection for another moment, but then turns on the sill and into the room, laying the mirror face-up on the sill._

ELPHABA

I… I have to go.__

GALINDA (_Confused._)

You're welcome…

_GALINDA steps forward to ensure that ELPHABA is alright, but is deterred by the mirror. She lifts it up to see her reflection._

GALINDA (_Flirtatious as if lovestruck._)  
Hi…

_GALINDA calms her excitement to see herself and climbs onto the windowsill. She looks in and sees that ELPHABA is lying in bed, but since she faces away from the window, GALINDA is not sure if ELPHABA is asleep or not._

GALINDA (_Softly._)_  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely…_

_GALINDA slides into the room and backs up to her bed. She leaps onto the mattress, landing belly-down so that her head leans over the far side and she faces the wall._

GALINDA (_Forcefully._)_  
You're gonna grin and bear it:  
Your new found popularity!  
Ahh…_

_GALINDA tucks herself in._

GALINDA

_La… la! La… la!_

_GALINDA dims the last remaining light, that by her bed, to off, over the course of the following line._

_  
GALINDA_

_You'll be popular._

_She flips on the light immediately, and holds out the hand mirror towards ELPHABA's bed as a weapon._

GALINDA_  
Just not_

_Quite as popular as _

_Me!_

_GALINDA holds up the mirror to herself as the music reaches its finish, and when it ends, she squeals with excitement, reaches over without leaving her reflection, and shuts off the light._


	9. I'm Not That Girl

_The screen returns, zoomed in on DOCTOR DILLAMOND's paw: it flips the lightswitch to turn on the lamps in his classroom. It's early morning, we can feel the students coming in from the cold and dew outside. ELPHABA is leaning casually against her desk, wearing a white blouse and black skirt. Her hair is in two long braids on either side of her head, and another pink rose is tucked behind her ear. When FIYERO walks into the room, ELPHABA—with slightly improved finesse—flicks her hair from side to side with her hands. FIYERO simply stands there with his hands on his hips. ELPHABA is deflated._

ELPHABA

What? 

FIYERO

Nothing. Nothing. It's just… you've been… Galinda-fied. You… you don't have to do that, you know.

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

Alright, take your seats, class.

_The students obey. ELPHABA sits with GALINDA on her left and FIYERO on her right. DOCTOR DILLAMOND bends down to put his suitcase on the floor, but pauses and thinks otherwise, standing back up._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

I have something to say… and very little time. My dear students… this is my last day here at Shiz. I am no longer permitted to teach.

ELPHABA (_Indignantly._)

What?

DOCTOR DILLAMOND (_Patriarchal._)

Please, Miss Elphaba.

_DOCTOR DILLAMOND bows his head a moment, and then looks back to his class._

DOCTOR DILLAMOND  
I want to thank you all… for sharing with me… your enthusiasm, your essays (however feebly structured), and… even, on occasion… your lunch.

_MADAME MORRIBLE sweeps into the classroom, followed by GROMMETIK who seems as if he is trying very hard to repress a small grin of satisfaction._

MADAME MORRIBLE (_With feeble meaning in her words._)

Oh, Doctor Dillamond! I am so DREADFULLY sorry.

ELPHABA  
Madame! You can't permit this!

DOCTOR DILLAMOND  
Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. They can take away my job, but I will continue to speak out!

_Suddenly, GROMMETIK speeds forward and his head opens like a lid. From it, a long, golden mechanical arm extends out. At the end, rather than a hand or grip, are two handcuffs or shackles that snap around DOCTOR DILLAMOND's front paws. GROMMETIK turns away, rotating his body as the arm stays in place, and finally releases his smug smile. Then, with incredible strength for a robot of only a foot or so in height, he drags DOCTOR DILLAMOND from the room. _

DOCTOR DILLAMOND

They're not telling you the whole story! Remember that class!

ELPHABA (_Reaching out, only to be restrained by GALINDA._)

Doctor Dillamond!

_MADAME MORRIBLE follows GROMMETIK and DOCTOR DILLAMOND from the room, hiding an uncomfortably similar smile in her expression. As MADAME MORRIBLE exits, a MAN in a tan overcoat and bowler hat comes in, wheeling a cart with a tarp over top to the front of the class._

ELPHABA (_Appealing to her class._)

Well, are we all just going to sit here? In silence?

FIYERO

Elphaba, there's nothing we can do. Come on, sit down.

MAN (_As cheesy as a children's show host._)

Good afternoon, students! More and more every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress! For example: this…

_The MAN sweeps the tarp from his cart._

MAN

Is called a cage.

_Atop the cart is a cage roughly the size of one for parrots, and inside, a small lion cub is shaking and looking around nervously from a corner. The students are intrigued, though ELPHABA is mortified._

MAN

Now, you'll be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually

_The MAN lifts a pair of salad clippers from the side and snaps them loudly against the side of the cage, causing the lion cub to squeal in terror._

MAN

For the animal's own good.

_The MAN snaps the clippers again._

MAN

And—

ELPHABA (_Rising._)

Hey! If it's for his own good, why is he trembling?

MAN

Oh, well, he's excited to be here. That's all.

_The MAN snaps the clippers again, and then puts them down._

MAN

Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a lion cub this young is that he will never, in fact, learn how to speak.

_The class is mystified by the speech and slowly rises, eager to come forward and take a closer look but hesitant to interrupt_ _the new teacher. ELPHABA slowly sits down in time with their ascension and begins to shake._

ELPHABA (_Softly, distracting FIYERO's attention._)

Oh, no…

MAN

That's right! Come closer!

_The class does so eagerly, except for ELPHABA and FIYERO._

ELPHABA (_To FIYERO, now that she has his attention._)

Can you imagine a world where animals are kept in cages? And they never speak?

MAN

He may seem a bit agitated. But that's easily remedied.

ELPHABA

What should I do?

FIYERO

Why are you asking me?

ELPHABA

Well, somebody has to…

_ELPHABA wheels around on the class and spreads her arms, palms out._

ELPHABA (_Shouting._)

Do something!

_The colors on screen invert, with the exception of ELPHABA, FIYERO, and the cub. Very slowly, everything with inverted colors goes into reverse. The students begin to retreat, the man picks the clippers back up and begins to clip in reverse, once more agitating the cub._

FIYERO

What's happening?

_When ELPHABA moves her hands in agitation, the colors stay the same, but things go forward in this strange slow motion._

ELPHABA (_Waving her hands and unknowingly changing time's direction._)

I don't know, I got mad, and then—

FIYERO

Alright, just don't move! And whatever you do, don't get mad at me.

_ELPHABA freezes, and so does the class. FIYERO walks forward slowly, completely unnoticed, and grabs the edge of the cart. He then takes it and runs from the room. _

FIYERO (_Peeking back in quickly._)

Well, you coming?

_As ELPHABA chases after him, everything goes into a dangerously rapid fast forward. As they race the cart with the cage through the halls, people come flying out of classrooms past them, several almost crashing into FIYERO and ELPHABA with breakneck speed. The longer they run, whipping through halls and around corners, the colors slowly fade to normal. Once they are outside, alone and unnoticed, the spell wears off and ordinary is restored. ELPHABA points to the nearby wood, and FIYERO and her take off at a sprint, disappearing into the trees._

_Finally, they come upon a clearing. The yellow brick road crosses overhead at a distance with a yellow bridge going over a nearby river. They pause and rest._

ELPHABA

Be careful with him!

FIYERO

I am!

ELPHABA

You're shaking him!

FIYERO

I'm not!

_FIYERO slowly lifts the cage to the ground, staring at ELPHABA to ensure that he has not upset her majesty._

ELPHABA  
We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe!

FIYERO

I realize that! Wait, you just think that I'm really stupid, don't you?

ELPHABA (_Pacing._)

Well, no. Not REALLY stupid.

FIYERO (_Impatiently flapping his coat._)

Why is it that every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion.

ELPHABA  
I don't cause commotions.

_ELPHABA looks up at the sky. It is ugly and gray, a bleak foreshadowing of rain._

ELPHABA

I am one.

FIYERO  
That's for sure.

ELPHABA

Oh, so you think I should just keep my mouth shut? Is that what you're saying?

FIYERO

No, I'm saying—

ELPHABA (_Trampling his defense._)

You think I wanna be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? You don't think I know how much—

FIYERO  
All I meant—

ELPHABA (_Continuing without pause._)

Easier my life would be if I didn't?

FIYERO (_Angry._)

Do you ever let anyone else talk?

_ELPHABA looks at him apologetically._

ELPHABA

Oh… sorry.

_FIYERO steps forward, ready to try again._

ELPHABA

But can I just say ONE more thing?

_FIYERO waves her on._

ELPHABA

You could've walked away.

FIYERO  
So?

ELPHABA

So… No matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be—

FIYERO

Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be DEEPLY shallow and GENUINELY self-absorbed.

ELPHABA

No, you're not.

_FIYERO shrugs._

ELPHABA

Or you wouldn't be so unhappy.

FIYERO

No… You know… Alright, fine. Look, you don't want my help?

_ELPHABA reaches out to stop FIYERO, grabbing his arm, and consequently, his hand._

ELPHABA

No, I do—

_ELPHABA realizes that she's holding hands with FIYERO. They both savor the moment, but after a time, ELPHABA lets go and drops down, devoting her attention to the lion cub and the cage. FIYERO stands with his hands in his pocket and watches her reach in to check on it._

ELPHABA

His heart is pounding. I didn't mean to frighten him.

_FIYERO kneels down beside her._

FIYERO

Then… what did you mean to do? And why was I the only one you didn't do it too?

_ELPHABA looks at FIYERO, shaking her head. She then spreads her eyes._

ELPHABA (_Surprised._)

You're bleeding! He must have scratched you!

FIYERO

Yeah… or… or maybe he scratched me.

_ELPHABA raises her hand to FIYERO's cheek. FIYERO begins to reach for her hand with his own, but then leaps up, running his hand through his hair instead._

FIYERO

I… uh… I better get to safety. I mean the cub!

ELPHABA

Of course!

FIYERO

Get the cub to safety!

_FIYERO leans down to take the cage. He accidentally walks into ELPHABA, who backs up, raising her hands awkwardly out of the way. FIYERO grabs the handle of the cage and lifts the box up, looking once at the cub, and then for a longer moment at ELPHABA. He then turns and takes off through the trees. ELPHABA clenches her fists, debating whether to call out to him. She spins, wonders, and finally shouts after him._

ELPHABA

Fiyero!

_FIYERO does not hear her._

**I'm Not That Girl **begins.

ELPHABA  
_Hands touch._

_Eyes meet._

_Sudden silence._

_Sudden heat._

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

_He could be that boy,_

_But I'm not that girl._

_ELPHABA begins to walk towards the stream. She keeps her distance and leans against a large tree._

ELPHABA

Don't dream

Too far.

Don't lose sight of

Who you are.

_ELPHABA holds out her hands, remembering FIYERO's touch._

ELPHABA

_Don't remember that _

_Rush of joy.  
He could be that boy…  
I'm not that girl.  
_

_ELPHABA pulls down a branch over her eyes, blocking out the light as she closes them._

ELPHABA (_Smiling as she imagines._)_  
Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been._

_ELPHABA opens her eyes, releasing the branch, only to see the bleak skies filling with dark storm clouds. She rushes to get under the bridge._

ELPHABA_  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in.  
_

_ELPHABA leans against the support pillars of the bridge, looking up at the thick gold bricks above her._

ELPHABA_  
Blithe smile, lithe limb.  
She who's winsome, she wins him.  
_

_ELPHABA twirls her hair in her fingers._

ELPHABA

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_Above ELPHABA during the next verse (unseen by her), FIYERO crosses the bridge, GALINDA's hand in his. They lean over the side to look at the river. FIYERO's eyes wander, clearly looking to see where ELPHABA has gone, and GALINDA admires the view. But then, the rain starts to fall, and they take off running, FIYERO throwing one last look behind him. A rose from GALINDA's hair falls over the side and flutters gently to the ground in the rain._

ELPHABA_  
That's the girl he chose,  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl._

_ELPHABA sees the rose and feels immediate heartbreak._

ELPHABA_  
Don't wish… don't start.  
Wishing only wounds the heart.  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl.  
There's a girl I know:  
He loves her so.  
I'm not that girl…_

_MADAME MORRIBLE comes running through the trees with an umbrella in tow. She finds ELPHABA under the yellow brick bridge and comes over to her, holding the umbrella above them both._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Miss Elphaba! There you are!

ELPHABA (_Surprised._)  
Madame Morrible.

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Excited._)

I… I have thrillified news! I have just heard back from the Wizard! My dear, he wishes to meet you!

_ELPHABA retreats, hand to her heart, dumbfounded._

ELPHABA

_He asked for ME? Personally?_

_MADAME MORRIBLE shrieks with delight. _

MADAME MORRIBLE

Yes! I know how devastated you were this morning for our poor Doctor Dillamond. But you see, my dear… as one door closes…

_MADAME MORRIBLE draws a green letter from the folds of her gown._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Another one opens.

_ELPHABA laughs in pleasure a laugh remnant of a witch's cackle._

ELPHABA (_Hugging the headmistress._)

Oh, Madame Morrible! I don't know what to say! How could I possibly thank you?

_MADAME MORRIBLE realizes that she's lowered the umbrella to hug ELPHABA, and throws it back over them._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Oh, careful, careful! You mustn't get wet!

_MADAME MORRIBLE hands the umbrella to ELPHABA, backing up with an idea._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Ah! I know!

_MADAME MORRIBLE waves her hands regally into the air. The rain slows to a halt, and the clouds fade into brighter skies. ELPHABA lowers the umbrella and closes it._

MADAME MORRIBLE  
Didn't I mention? Magic weather is my specialty. Now, Oz-speed, my dear. I know you'll make me proud!

_MADAME MORRIBLE heads back towards the school. ELPHABA opens the letter._

**The Wizard and I (Reprise) **begins.

ELPHABA

_And so at last_

_I'll meet the Wizard._

_And thank Oz now because_

_I can tell him about Doctor Dillamond,_

_How something bad is happening in Oz!_

_When we are making good_

_The Wizard and I._

_ELPHABA drops the letter into her book sack and the camera drops down as she folds the flap over the pocket. When it pulls back, the steam from a locomotive train surrounds her. Behind her, the CONDUCTOR leans out of the train's engine room window._

OONDUCTOR

All aboard!

_Several patient travelers board the cars beside ELPHABA. GALINDA has her hand on ELPHABA's shoulder._

GALINDA

And remember: eye contact! And don't forget to tell him how wonderful he is. Wizards love that.

_GALINDA steps back, hanging on ELPHABA's hand with a tinge of sadness._

GALINDA  
Oh, and be yourself. Well, within reason.

_NESSAROSE and BOQ are also there, and NESSAROSE wheels forward towards her sister as GALINDA steps back._

NESSAROSE  
Elphaba… Oh, I'm so proud of you! And I know father will be too. We're ALL proud…

_NESSAROSE turns to face BOQ._

NESSAROSE  
Aren't we?

ELPHABA (_Holding NESSAROSE's hand and leaning down._)  
You're sure you'll be alright without me?

GALINDA (_Reassuringly._)

She'll be fine. Bick will keep her company. Won't you, Bick?

BOQ

It's Boq! And I… I can't do this anymore!

_BOQ takes one frustrated look at GALINDA, turns to NESSAROSE, and runs off, out of the station. NESSAROSE wheels hurriedly after him._

NESSAROSE  
Boq!

GALINDA (_Stopping NESSAROSE._)  
Nessa… maybe he just isn't the right one… for you.

NESSAROSE

No. He's the one. It's me that's not right.

_NESSAROSE turns away, hiding her tears. ELPHABA moves towards her, but NESSAROSE cuts her off._

NESSAROSE

Don't worry about me, Elphaba. I'll be fine.

_NESSAROSE leaves._

ELPHABA (_Calling futilely._)

Nessa, wait!

GALINDA

Elphie, let her go. She'll have to learn to manage without you.

_GALINDA looks at her, and then turns aside._

GALINDA

We all will.

ELPHABA

Oh, you'll barely notice I'm gone. You have Fiyero!

_ELPHABA lifts up her luggage from the floor and takes a quick look around._

ELPHABA  
Where is he, anyway? I mean… not that I expected him to say goodbye to me. We barely know each other.

GALINDA (_Teary-eyed._)  
I don't know him either. Not any more. He's distant, and mood-ified. And he's been thinking! Which really worries me. It all started that day that Doctor Dillamond got fired. I never knew how much he cared about that old goat!

_FIYERO comes running down the train steps, checking a pocket watch nervously._

GALINDA

Oh, there he is! He DID come!

_GALINDA waves to him._

GALINDA

Fiyero! Over here, dearest!

_FIYERO is carrying a thick red flower, as bright and thick as a hibiscus, and hands it ELPHABA._

FIYERO

Elphaba, I'm so happy for you.

GALINDA (_Clutching protectively to FIYERO's arm._)  
Oh, yes. We're both so happy.

FIYERO (_Detaching himself slightly from GALINDA._)

Listen… I've been thinking—

ELPHABA

Yes. I've heard.

FIYERO (_Smiling._)

…About that lion cub… and… everything…

_FIYERO gestures towards ELPHABA, hoping for some sort of response._

FIYERO (_Thoughtfully._)

I… uh… I think about that day a lot.

ELPHABA (_Not smiling._)

So do I.

GALINDA (_Missing the exchange._)

Oh, me too! I think about it constantly. Poor Doctor Dillamond! It makes one want to… uh… take a stand. In fact… I've been thinking of… of…

_GALINDA pauses a moment to decide what she has been thinking of constantly._

GALINDA

Changing my name.

_ELPHABA and FIYERO raise their eyebrows._

FIYERO

Your name?

GALINDA  
Well, yes! Since Doctor Dillamond had no way of pronouncing my name… in solidarity… and to express my, uh… uh… uh…

_GALINDA looks at ELPHABA and then points at her with conviction._

GALINDA

Outrage! I will henceforth no longer be known as GA-linda, but as simply…

_GALINDA opens her arms to bow, as if introducing herself._

GALINDA

Glinda.

FIYERO

Well, that's… uh… that's very… admirable! Of… you… uh… Glinda!

_GLINDA moves forward to receive his pride, but he walks past her, hands in his coat._

GLINDA

Fiyero…

FIYERO

ELphaba! Good luck!

_FIYERO leaves._

GLINDA (_Near tears._)

There! You see? 

ELPHABA

Galinda, don't!

GLINDA (_Crying._)

It's Glinda now… Stupid idea: I don't even know what made me say it!

ELPHABA (_Sympathetic._)

Oh… it doesn't matter what your name is. Everyone loves you.

GLINDA

I don't care. I want him!

_GLINDA looks away, and then raises her head, enlightened, but still in tears._

GLINDA  
This must be what other people feel like.

_ELPHABA wraps her arms around GLINDA and GLINDA sobs._

GLINDA

How do they bear it?

ELPHABA

How would you like to come with me?

_GLINDA doesn't move._

GLINDA (_Hardly interested._)

Where?

ELPHABA

To the Emerald City.

_GLINDA lights up, suddenly smiling. She looks ecstatically at ELPHABA._

GLINDA

Really? I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!

CONDUCTOR

Last call for passengers! All aboard!

_They board the train as it sets out, and the camera pans back and up towards the sky as the train takes off over the Oz countryside._


	10. One Short Day

_The camera takes in a few beautiful shots of the landscape and then rests on the approaching Emerald City._

GLINDA (_Eagerly looking out the window._)

I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!

_An old WOMAN with a cart comes to their car. She knocks on the door and steps in._

WOMAN

Hello, ladies. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you'll need to put these on for the daylight. The outside's a bit… bright.

_ELPHABA and GLINDA see the WOMAN open the lid of the cart and pull out two green spectacles._

WOMAN

Protocol, you understand. Everyone in the city needs to wear these during the day or they'll be blinded by the light of the emeralds.

_The girls put on the spectacles and the WOMAN leaves. Outside of the car, a gathering of TOURISTS appear in the hall, carrying their luggage and wearing green goggles. They look out of the train at the city. It is filled with large domed buildings built of purest emeralds. At the city's outskirts, outside of a large emerald wall, is a more modest residential area, built of stone, but with emerald roofs and shutters. The glass of every window has an emerald sheen, and the roads are built of green marble. Everyone is excited._

GLINDA  
Oh, Elphie, can't we just spend one day… touring?

ELPHABA

Well, we are early…

GLINDA (_Snatching the opportunity._)

Oh, Elphie, please!

ELPHABA

Well, I don't see how one short day could really hurt…

**One Short Day **begins.

TOURISTS

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City…_

GLINDA  
Oh, Elphaba, let's go!

TOURISTS

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City_

_The TOURISTS begin leaving the train. ELPHABA grabs her luggage, and GLINDA follows her, carrying nothing._

TOURISTS

_One short day _

_In the Emerald City_

_ELPHABA and GLINDA climb off the train, entering the bustling streets._

CITIZENS

_One short day_

_Full of so much to do!_

_Ev'ry way_

_That you look in the city_

CITIZENS and TOURISTS

_There's something exquisite_

_You'll want to visit_

_Before the day's through!_

_ELPHABA and GLINDA begin to admire the different sights. They travel the streets for the next length of the song._

ELPHABA

_There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees…_

GLINDA

_Dress salons_

ELPHABA

_And libraries!_

GLINDA

_Palaces!_

ELPHABA

_Museums!_

BOTH

_A hundred strong!_

_There are wonders like I've never seen—_

GLINDA

_It's all grand_

ELPHABA (_With unrestrained satisfaction._)

_And it's all green!_

BOTH

_I think we've found the place where we belong!_

_I wanna be_

_In this hoi polloi!_

ELPHABA (_Determinedly looking at a sign for the residential district._)

_So I'll be back for good someday_

_To make my life and make my way,_

GLINDA (_Grabbing her arm._)

_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy_

ALL

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City!_

CITIZENS

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime of fun!_

TOURISTS

_One short day—_

ELPHABA AND GLINDA

_And we're warning the city:_

GLINDA

_Now that we're in here_

_ELPHABA and GLIDNA_

_You'll know we've been here_

_ELPHABA_

_Before we are done!_

_GLINDA peels off her goggles as she exits a store, and in the motion, there is a transition to nightfall. She is wearing a completely new outfit, more flashy and professional than anything before. Naturally, it is bright pink. _

_The streets are suddenly laced in a more giddy crowd. There are street performers and carriages traveling about. The lights in the buildings give a much more gentle green glow. The general feel is dark, however, with little moon or starlight._

GLINDA (_Giddily._)  
Oh! The nightlife! The hustle and bustle! It's all so… Ozmopolitan!

_A solicitor runs up to GLINDA and hands her a pamphlet, speaking about a performance that night. No audio is heard because the camera cuts to ELPHABA, who is on another street, sitting on a bench, wearing a new black gown she has bought for her audience with the Wizard._

_GLINDA comes running around the corner, waving two tickets in the air. ELPHABA's reverie is broken and she turns to face GLINDA._

GLINDA

Elphie! Come on, come on! We're going to go see a show!

ELPHABA (_Smiling but distracted._)

Wait. I want to remember this moment… always. Nobody's staring, nobody's pointing…

_GLINDA takes ELPHABA's hand and stands her up gently._

ELPHABA

For the first time, I'm somewhere…

_The camera positions in such a way that ELPHABA's green skin is essentially flush in perspective with the emerald wall behind her. If it weren't for the shadows on her face, it would look as if her clothes and pointed hat were floating in mid-air._

ELPHABA

Where I belong.

GLINDA (_Supportively._)

Oh, Elphie… you look positively emerald!

_GLINDA takes ELPHABA's hand and turns, running through the streets. Her purse flies across the camera, swinging from her wrist, and in its wake appears the auditorium for their show: Wizomania. GLINDA has somehow acquired front-row seats from the solicitor. As the emerald curtain opens, three people costumed as large, male Russian dolls appear on stage. The heads of the dolls are on accordians and wobble about as the figures dance._

WIZOMANIA CHORUS

_Who's the mage_

_Whose major itinerary_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage_

_Who's sagely _

_Sailed in to save _

_Our posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning_

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_Woo-oo-oo!_

_Wizn't he wonderful?_

_(Our wonderful Wizard!)_

AUDIENCE

_One short day_

_In the Emerald City._

_One short day_

_To have a lifetime_

_Of fun._

_What a way_

_To be seeing the city…_

WIZOMANIA CHORUS (_In counterpoint._)

_Who's the mage_

_Whose major itinerary_

_Is making all Oz merrier?_

_Who's the sage who_

_Sagely sailed in to save _

_Our Posteriors?_

_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning_

_Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

_ELPHABA and GLINDA leave the theater laughing and holding hands, swinging their arms between them. They go dancing through the streets during the next verse._

ELPHABA AND GLINDA

_Where so many roam to…_

_We'll call it home, too._

_ELPHABA and GLINDA stop dancing._

ELPHABA and GLINDA

_And then, just like now_

_We can say:_

_We're just two friends._

ELPHABA

_Two good friends._

GLINDA (_Correcting ELPHABA._)

_Two best friends._

_ELPHABA and GLINDA continue dancing until they are dancing right past the WIZARD's palace._

ALL

_Sharing one wonderful,_

_One _

_Short_

_A GUARD comes running from the palace to catch ELPHABA and GLINDA before they dance away._

GUARD

The Wizard will see you now!

_ELPHABA and GLINDA stop moving to look at each other with excitement and anxiety._

CITIZENS

_Day!_

_The camera cuts to a wide view of the entire city for the last chord, showing the Emerald City alive at night. In the ensuing silence, the camera fades to black._


	11. A Sentimental Man and Defying Gravity

_On both sides of the screen, a green flame puffs alive in the darkness. Two doors open at the screen's center, and ELPHABA and GLINDA begin to hesitantly walk through into a dark corridor. As they walk, two green flames illuminate ahead of them, and the two flames behind them extinguish. This happens continuously until they reach the end of the hallway. Occasionally, a painting or potted plant is hung or rested at the wall, but the hall is very bare. Green chandeliers hang overhead, unlit. They do reflect some of the firelight however. _

_When the drumbeats of the riff sound, they open the far door. They enter THE WIZARD's massive chamber. On either side of the room are two massive pillars humming with emerald light. In the center is a massive dais. All three spew red flame into the air as a massive, believable projection of an iron head—the WIZARD'S HEAD—appears in the air. On the left of the room is an emerald curtain, above which a monkey sits, eyeing ELPHABA and GLINDA with interest. Another burst of flame surrounds the WIZARD'S HEAD as it begins to speak._

WIZARD'S HEAD (_Booming._)

I am Oz: the Great and Terrible! Who are you? And why do you seek me?

GLINDA

Oh, Elphie, say something—

ELPHABA

I am Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness! And this is—

_The head vanishes and the fires stop bursting. The curtain shoots open and the old WIZARD clambers out of a booth behind it._

THE WIZARD

Oh? Is that you? Elphaba! I didn't realize.

_THE WIZARD peels off a pair of gloves and tucks them into his long overcoat._

THE WIZARD  
Hope I didn't startle you. It's so hard to make out peoples' faces when I'm back there.

_THE WIZARD steps forward and approaches ELPHABA and GLINDA._

THE WIZARD  
So, let's see. Which witch is witch? All puns intended.

_The WIZARD sizes them up._

THE WIZARD (_Pointing at ELPHABA._)

Ah! Elphaba! A pleasure, Elphaba.

_THE WIZARD shakes her hand, to ELPHABA's delight._

THE WIZARD (_Looking at GLINDA._)

And you must be…

GLINDA

Glinda. The "uh" is silent.

_GLINDA is rubbing her arm, recovering from the shock of the head. THE WIZARD notices and turns to face the pillars and dais._

THE WIZARD  
Oh, I know. It's a bit much, isn't it? But you know, people expect this sort of thing. And you have to give people what they want. The truth is… I hardly ever let people meet the real me. But, this being a special occasion…

_ELPHABA cannot stop smiling._

THE WIZARD  
So, how are you, young lady?

_GLINDA answers in ELPHABA's stead._

GLINDA

Everything's been just… perfect… your friendliness.

THE WIZARD  
And you, Elphaba? Come on now, don't be shy! Remember, I put my pants on one leg at a time, just like anyone else.

_GLINDA fakes a ridiculously long laugh, and THE WIZARD stares perplexedly at her._

ELPHABA (_Genuinely._)

I'm just… so… happy… to meet you.

THE WIZARD

Oh. That's good! See, that's what I love best: making people happy.

ELPHABA

Yes! Yes, I know that, your Ozness. And that's why I'm here. Umm…

_ELPHABA moves to grab GLINDA's hand. GLINDA forfeits it subconsciously, too mesmerized by the room._

ELPHABA  
That's why WE'RE here. To alert you to something bad that's happening—

THE WIZARD  
Please. I'm the Wizard of Oz; I already know why you've come.

GLINDA and ELPHABA

Ooh!

THE WIZARD  
Of course, you must prove yourself first.

_GLINDA gives ELPHABA a little shove forward._

THE WIZARD  
For instance, I keep hearing about all these… powers you're supposed to have. But unless I witness them first hand…

ELPHABA  
Well… just… just remember, I'm still learning.

_The doors fling open._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Come, now, Elphaba. You mustn't hide your light under a cushion!

GLINDA (_Dumbfounded._)

Madame Morrible?

ELPHABA

What are you—

THE WIZARD  
I believe you're well acquainted with my new Press Secretary.

ELPHABA (_Laughing to adapt._)

Press Secretary?

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Cryptically._)

Oh, yes, dearies. I've risen up in the world. You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man: if you do something for him, he'll do much for you.

_As if on cue, GROMMETIK wheels into the room, but he is much larger, clearly upgraded. He's got more of a pure sheen, and he is probably five feet tall. He smirks at MADAME MORRIBLE and then looks unemotionally at ELPHABA before turning out of the room and closing the doors._

THE WIZARD (_Appearing to attempt modesty._)

I can't help it. It's just the way I am.

**A Sentimental Man **begins.

THE WIZARD  
_I am a sentimental man._

_Who always longed to be a father._

_That's why I do the best I can_

_To treat each citizen of Oz as son_

_Or daughter._

_So, Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high_

'_Cause I think everyone deserves the chance to_

_Fly!_

_And helping you with your ascent al-_

_-Lows me to feel so parental._

_For I am_

_A sentimental man._

_THE WIZARD purses his lips to stop tears, real or not, and then whips around._

THE WIZARD

So, let's make some magic.

_THE WIZARD claps at the monkey._

THE WIZARD  
Chistery! The book!

_THE WIZARD turns to ELPHABA to make an introduction as CHISTERY disappears into the curtain._

THE WIZARD  
One of my monkey servants: Chistery.

_CHISTERY comes back out with a large book in his hands._

ELPHABA  
Hello.

_GLINDA giggles and waves as CHISTERY hands the book to MADAME MORRIBLE. GLINDA's eyes suddenly pop with surprise and she rushes forward to MADAME MORRIBLE._

GLINDA

I don't believe it! Is that… the Grimmerie?

MADAME MORRIBLE  
Yes. The ancient book of spellwork and enchantments.

_MADAME MORRIBLE hands the book to ELPHABA and GLINDA leans in to whisper to MADAME MORRIBLE._

GLINDA

Can I touch it?

_MADAME MORRIBLE leans over to meet GLINDA._

MADAME MORRIBLE

No.

ELPHABA (_Opening the book and kneeling on the ground._)  
Oh, what funny writing!

MADAME MORRIBLE

Oh, it's a lost language. The lost language of spells!

THE WIZARD

A kind of recipe book… for change.

ELPHABA

But what do you want me to do with it?

THE WIZARD  
_Just… some sort of gesture…_

_Something for show._

_Something to test your_

_Adeptness… I know!_

_THE WIZARD crosses to CHISTERY._

THE WIZARD

Chistery watches the birds so longingly every morning. Perhaps, Elphaba, a levitation spell?

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Turning down to ELPHABA._)

Now, don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it, dearie. I, myself, can only read a spell or two and that took years and years—

ELPHABA

_Ahven, tatey, _

_Aven tatey, aven…_

MADAME MORRIBLE

My word!

ELPHABA

_Ah may, ah tah, _

_Tay may, tu se, say ta._

_Red and black tendrils of a strange, smoky substance begin to peel from the book and clamber through the air towards CHISTERY. ELPHABA doesn't seem to notice._

THE WIZARD (_Excitedly._)

Oh, Chistery! What an experience you're about to have! It touches my heart, it truly does!

_Suddenly, CHISTERY screams in pain, and begins writhing about._

ELPHABA (_In horror._)

What is it? What is it? Is something wrong?

MADAME MORRIBLE

No, it's the transition, deary!

_ELPHABA runs to CHISTERY and tries to hold him still, but keeps missing him._

ELPHABA

Chistery? Chistery, are you alright?

_CHISTERY squeals._

ELPHABA

Why can't he answer me?

_CHISTERY throws his hands to his back. Two massive, leathery black wings spring out and he jerks his hands back. Everyone screams, but only ELPHABA's is with terror rather than delight._

THE WIZARD

She's actually done it!

MADAME MORRIBLE

Oz above!

_GLINDA sees the look on ELPHABA's face and stays silent._

ELPHABA

He's in pain! Quick, how do I reverse it?

MADAME MORRIBLE

You can't.

ELPHABA

What?

MADAME MORRIBLE

You can't reverse a spell! Spells are irreversible.

_MADAME MORRIBLE turns to THE WIZARD._

MADAME MORRIBLE

I knew it! I knew she had the power! I told you!

ELPHABA (_With disgust._)

You… you planned all this?

MADAME MORRIBLE

For you, too, deary. You benefit, too.

THE WIZARD  
And think! This is only the beginning! Talk about proving your worth! Look!

_THE WIZARD throws open his curtain and reaches for a lever. Behind the dais, the wall splits down the center and both sides retract, revealing a massive window reinforced by vertical and horizontal metal bars. Behind it, to ELPHABA's terror, a flock of winged monkeys are climbing the bars, writhing in the same pain as CHISTERY was and still is. After a moment of savoring the view, THE WIZARD restores the lever to its original position, closing the wall back over the window._

THE WIZARD  
If this is what you can do the first time out, then the sky's the limit!

MADAME MORRIBLE

Oh, such wingspan! Won't they make perfect spies?

ELPHABA (_Suddenly dizzy._)

Spies?

THE WIZARD  
Oh, you're right. That… that's a harsh word. Uh… what about scouts? I mean, really, they'll just fly around Oz and report any subversive Animal activity.

ELPHABA (_With sudden realization._)

It's you. You're behind it all!

THE WIZARD

Well. I am Oz: the Great and Terrible. Who else would it be? Elphaba… When I first got here, there was discord and discontent. And where I come from, the best way to bring people together is to give them a really good enemy.

ELPHABA

You… you can't read this book at all. Can you?

_THE WIZARD shakes his head._

ELPHABA (_Clutching the Grimmerie._)

That's why you need an enemy. And spies… and cages… you have no real power.

THE WIZARD

Exactly. That's why I need you. Don't you see? The world's your oyster now. You have so many opportunities ahead of you. You… you both do!

GLINDA

Oh, thank you, your Ozness.

THE WIZARD  
_The two of you,_

_It's time I raised you high._

_Yes, the time has come for you_

_To have the chance_

_To—_

ELPHABA

NO!

_ELPHABA tears out of the chamber and down the emerald flame hallway._

MADAME MORRIBLE (_Tension rising._)

Elphaba!

GLINDA

Elphie! I'm sorry, your Wizardness! I'll fetch her back! Elphie, wait!

_GLINDA goes running after ELPHABA. THE WIZARD raises his hands nervously to his head and wipes his face._

THE WIZARD  
We must get her back! She knows too much!

MADAME MORRIBLE

Don't worry, your Ozness! I'll handle it!

_MADAME MORRIBLE runs for the mechanical wall and goes through a door in the lower corner, out to a balcony that hangs high above the Emerald City. The Wizard runs behind his curtain and sounds an alarm, pulling the curtain shut behind him. A slew of guards and GROMMETIK charge into the chamber from doors at either side. The WIZARD'S HEAD appears._

WIZARD'S HEAD

Guards! Guards! There's a fugitive at large in the palace! Find her! Capture her! Bring her to me!

GUARDS

Yes, your Ozness!

_The GUARDS go running out the main doors, and GROMMETIK goes through the door to the balcony._

_The camera cuts to a tower stairwell. It moves up the circular stairs, following smoothly behind ELPHABA and GLINDA as they run hurriedly up it. _

GLINDA

Elphie, wait! Elphaba, please: where are you going?

ELPHABA

Oh no. There are no more steps!

_There is a door at the top, and ELPHABA throws it open, running into the dark room behind. The room is about fifty feet high. GLINDA whips around and shuts the door behind them, leaning against it to look around. The room is circular and musty. The only light is the starlight scarcely reaching through a massive rectangular window of about thirty feet in height and ten in width, across the room from the door. There are large iron shelves with rubbish draped over them scattered about the room._

GLINDA

Yuck. This must be the attic.

_ELPHABA runs over to the window and throws it open. There is a massive drop down to the city below; it's about twenty stories or more._

GLINDA

Elphaba, listen to me!

ELPHABA

The guards will be up here. We have to barricade the door!

_ELPHABA throws a massive black cloth to the floor, and finds a pile of old odds and ends under it, mostly for cleaning: a bucket, a sponge, a rag, a towel, and a broom._

ELPHABA (_Taking the broom._)

I'll use this!

_ELPHABA runs to jam the broom into the handle. She slides it into a latch for what might have once held the now absent lock._

GLINDA

Elphaba! Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once? Instead of flying off the handle!

**Defying Gravity **begins.

GLINDA (_Angrily._)

_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now!_

_I hope you're happy how you_

_Hurt your cause forever:_

_I hope you think you're clever!_

_ELPHABA wheels around to face her._

ELPHABA (_Indignantly._)

_I hope YOU'RE happy!_

_I hope you're happy too!_

_I hope you're PROUD how you would_

_Grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition!_

GLINDA and ELPHABA

_So though I can't IMAGINE how…_

_I hope you're happy_

_Right now._

_The camera cuts to the balcony outside of the WIZARD's chamber. MADAME MORRIBLE is holding a large microphone that looks like the speaker of a gramophone. It is connected to a long iron tube that runs into the open lid of GROMMETIK's metal head. The device projects her voice all over the city, like thunder._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Citizens of Oz! There is an enemy that must be found and captured!

_The camera cuts to the city, where surprised teenagers and ruffians look up at the sky, stopping whatever they were previously engaged in to listen to the announcement._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Believe nothing she says! She's evil;

_The camera cuts again to a couple asleep in their home, who sit up hurriedly in bed and open their window to hear better._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys!

_A monkey flaps rapidly past the window, startling the couple and the viewers. The camera cuts again after the shock to ELPHABA, who has one hand on the ledge of the window, and the other in GLINDA's. ELPHABA is shaking with fear._

MADAME MORRIBLE

Know, too, that her green skin is just an outward manifestorium of her twisted nature. This distortion… this repulsive… this WICKED WITCH!

GLINDA  
Elphie… I… don't be afraid.

ELPHABA (_Breathing deeply._)

I'm not. It's… the Wizard… who should be afraid… of me.

GLINDA (_Trying to help._)

Listen to me. Just say you're sorry… Before it's too late.

GLINDA

_You can still be with the Wizard:_

_What you've worked and waited for._

_You can have all you ever wanted…_

ELPHABA

I know.

_But I don't want it…_

No.

_I can't want it…_

_Anymore._

_ELPHABA slowly pulls her hands in. She swallows her fear._

ELPHABA

_Something has changed within me._

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by_

_The rules of_

_Someone else's game._

_ELPHABA turns to GLINDA with conviction._

ELPHABA

_Too late for second guessing._

_Too late to go back to sleep…_

_ELPHABA clenches her hands into fists._

ELPHABA  
_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes,_

_And leap.It's time to try…_

_ELPHABA thinks of an analogy, and then faces GLINDA to explain._

ELPHABA

_Defying gravity._

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity._

_And you can't pull me down!_

_GLINDA grabs ELPHABA by the shoulders._

GLINDA (_Thinking realistically._)

_You're having delusions of grandeur!_

_ELPHABA shrugs GLINDA's grasp._

ELPHABA (_Idealistically._)

_I'm through accepting limits,_

'_cause someone says they're so!_

_Something's I cannot change._

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love_

_ELPHABA turns her head to the window and then breathes in._

ELPHABA

_I guess I've lost!_

ELPHABA (_With renewed determination._)

_Well… if that's love_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity!_

_Kiss me goodbye;_

_I'm defying gravity…_

_And you can't pull me down!_

_A rapid knocking comes on the attic door. ELPHABA worries. The guards will break the door down eventually._

GUARD

Open this door in the name of his Supreme Ozness!

_ELPHABA drops to the floor, planting the Grimmerie out before her._

GLINDA (_Nervously._)

What are you doing?

ELPHABA

_Ahven, tatey_

GLINDA

That's what started all of this in the first place!

ELPHABA

_Aven tatey, aven…_

GLINDA

That hideoleous levitation spell!

ELPHABA

_Ah may, ah tah,_

GLINDA

Elphaba!

ELPHABA

_Tay may, tu—_

GLINDA (_Loudly._)

Stop!

_There is silence. The silence is followed by a long pause. Neither ElPHABA nor GLINDA moves._

GLINDA (_Softly._)

Well… where are your wings?

_There is another, shorter pause._

GLINDA  
Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are.

_Suddenly, the same music as the one that played during ELPHABA's vision in the song The Wizard and I begins to play. ELPHABA looks up to see the broom rattling in the latch of the door. Suddenly, it slides out and hovers loose in the air. GLINDA sees it and suddenly retreats, startled._

GLINDA

Sweet Oz!

ELPHABA

I told you it would work! Oh, didn't I tell you?

_ELPHABA retrieves the broom._

GUARD  
We'll bash it in then! Fetch the battering ramekin!

ELPHABA

Quick! Get on!

GLINDA (Holding her heart and s_taring with horror at the dusty broom._)

What?

ELPHABA (_Still holding out the broom as an offer._)

Think of what we could do… together.

_Unlimited._

_Together we're_

_Unlimited._

_Together we'll be the greatest team _

_There's ever been,_

_Glinda._

_GLINDA steps forward and puts her hands tentatively on the broom._

ELPHABA and GLINDA

_Dreams the way we planned 'em._

_If we work in tandem,_

_There's no fight we cannot win:_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity!_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down!_

ELPHABA (_Eagerly._)

Well, are you coming?

_GLINDA opens and closes her hands around the broom, biting her lip, and then turns on her heel, almost in tears. She looks up at the ceiling and sniffles in, holding back. ELPHABA begins to shake with distraught, realizing GLINDA's changing her mind. She leans down with nervous energy and lifts the GRIMMERIE into a black sling across her shoulder._

GLINDA

Elphie… you're trembling.

_GLINDA looks at the black cloth that ELPHABA threw to the floor to find the broom. She lifts it up and shakes it, scattering a hearty layer of dust into the air._

GLINDA

Put this around you.

_GLINDA sweeps the cloth over ELPHABA's shoulders. It makes the perfect witch's cape._

GLINDA (_Looking sorrowfully at ELPHABA._)

_I hope you're happy…_

_Now that you're choosing this._

ELPHABA (_Taking GLINDA's hand for the last time._)

You too.

_I hope it brings you bliss._

GLINDA and ELPHABA

_I really hope you get it,_

_And you don't live to regret it._

_I hope you're happy in the end!_

_I hope you're happy… my friend!_

_As the sound of the battering ram crashes repeatedly against the door, ELPHABA runs into the shadows, behind shelves to reach the window. Though the camera, positioned behind the GUARDS, doesn't show her behind the shelves, it does show the window opening just as they break down the door. They charge into the room, shocking GLINDA, and they seize her._

GLINDA

What are you doing? Let go of me, do you hear?

ELPHABA

It's not her! She had nothing to do with it!

_The camera hasn't changed angle and follows the GUARDS in a straight line through the room. The GUARDS charge forward, spears in hand, kicking shelves aside to get to the window._

ELPHABA

I'm the one you want!

_They kick over the last shelf, and ELPHABA is before the window, seated on her broom. She is hovering in the air._

ELPHABA

It's me!

_The broom begins to rise, and the camera lowers, catching for a moment the brilliant azure glare of the moon reflecting off of the dusty blue window panes. For that instant, it blocks everything out behind her._

ELPHABA (_Belting._)

_It's me!_

_The broom ascends more rapidly._

ELPHABA

_So if you care to find me,_

_Look to the Western Sky!_

_ELPHABA's broom carries her out, and the glare vanishes to reveal the beautiful horizon: mountains and the Restwater lake, all blue and beautiful under the full moon._

ELPHABA

_As someone told me lately:_

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly!_

_ELPHABA throws out her hand, blue flames dancing in her palms. She looks at Glinda._

ELPHABA

And if I'm flying solo…

_ELPHABA faces the guards._

ELPHABA

At least I'm flying free!

_ELPHABA snaps her fingers into a fist, causing the flames to burst in her grip._

ELPHABA

_To those who ground me,_

_Take a message back from me…_

_Tell them how I_

_Am defying gravity._

_I'm flying high!_

_Defying gravity!_

_ELPHABA points to the main structure of the castle, from which MADAME MORRIBLE is watching on THE WIZARD's balcony._

ELPHABA (_Indicating MADAME MORRIBLE and THE WIZARD._)

And soon I'll match them in renown!

_ELPHABA faces the GUARDS as she rises higher over the city. Some of the citizens below see her distant silhouette on the sky._

ELPHABA (_With unbridled passion._)

_And nobody _

_In all of Oz,_

_No Wizard that there is_

_Or was,_

_Is EVER gonna _

_Bring_

_Me_

_Down!_

GLINDA

_I hope you're happy!_

CITIZENS

_Look at her, she's wicked! _

CITIZENS and GUARDS

_Get her!_

ELPHABA

_Bring me…_

CITIZENS

_No one mourns the wicked…_

GUARDS  
_So we've got to bring her_

ELPHABA

_Down!_

CITIZENS and GUARDS

_Down!_

_ELPHABA soars off into the night with frenzied speed and disappears against the sky. The GUARDS slam their spears angrily against the ground in forfeit and the screen cuts to black._

16

Wicked 


End file.
